Sunbae, Please Notice Me
by the-dancing-petals
Summary: [Complete] Suho berpikir, mungkin Lay benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Semacam psikopat yang baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Entah sebenarnya dia itu bodoh atau polos—atau justru keduanya. / "Galak dan ketus. Tipe yang agresif," Lay tersenyum, "dengan sifat sunbae yang seperti itu... sunbae pasti ganas juga kan di atas ranjang?"/ Sinting sih iya. [Sulay-Suho/Lay] twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunbae, Please Notice Me!**

.

.

**Disclaimer:** saya hanya pinjam nama karakter, no profits taken.  
**Genre(s):** Romance. Comedy/Humor(perhaps).'lil bit drama.  
**Pair:** Suho/Lay

* * *

**_._**

.

_Suho belajar, bahwa berbuat kebaikan itu tak selamanya membuahkan hasil yang baik juga._

_._

_._

_Sedangkan Lay menyadari, bahwa di dunia ini tidak benar-benar ada pangeran impian yang sering ia temukan di buku dongengnya. _

* * *

_._

**Warning:**

boyslove. menye-menye. beberapa bahasa non-baku. klise. nyerempet mature. typos! etc.

**Two-shot!**

**[1/2]**

_._

_.._

_..._

Dengan satu tangan terselip dalam saku celana seragamnya, Suho berjalan tenang menuju area klub renang sekolah yang terletak di ujung gedung. Ditemani dengan tiupan angin musim gugur yang menerpa tiap helai rambutnya, udara sore yang memanjakan penciuman, serta sketsa lembayung senja yang menggantung di angkasa.

Kini Suho telah duduk di bangku kelas tiga.

Terhitung dua tahun sudah ia bergabung dengan klub renang kesayangannya itu. Sederet prestasinya mengharumkan nama sekolah di berbagai ajang lomba perenang professional telah berhasil mengantarkannya menduduki pangkat tertinggi disana—_Sang Ketua klub renang sekolah_.

Begitu sampai, Suho bergegas mendorong daun pintu klub dan menyelipkan beban tubuhnya ke dalam. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, jadi wajar saja kalau ruang klub saat ini tampak begitu lenggang dan sepi. Sementara pertemuan anggota klub memang hanya diadakan seminggu sekali, yaitu pada hari Senin. Selain itu, Suho yakin, para anggotanya pasti tengah sibuk bersiap-siap dengan acara kencan mereka atau semacamnya. Ini malam minggu, ingat?

Suho meletakkan tas punggungnya ke salah satu sisi ruangan, dan berbalik untuk memejamkan mata.

Ia menyukai suara gemeriak air di kolam yang selalu berhasil membuatnya rileks. Membayangkan hamparan biru airnya yang menenangkan. _Sempurna_.

Dan ketika ia membuka mata, perhatiannya langsung teralihkan pada sesuatu yang terlihat menyembul di ujung kolam.

Keningnya berkerut, bingung.

Menuruti naluri penasarannya, Suho dengan cekatan membawa kaki-kakinya mendekat untuk memastikan sesuatu apa itu. Seperti tumpukan sampah—namun Suho cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. _Mana mungkin?_ Ia selalu memastikan kebersihan klub renang bimbingannya selalu terjaga dengan baik.

Kemudian ia melangkah lebih dekat lagi. Dari jarak ini ia bisa menangkap seonggok baju mengambang di permukaan air, helai-helai rambut di bagian ujungnya yang lain, tangan, kaki, _dan…_

.

Bukankah itu terlihat seperti… ..._Seperti sesuatu_.

Yeah, sesuatu seperti…

.

_Seperti…_

_._

Seperti sesosok manu—_**MANUSIA?!**_

_._

"Oh, _Shit!_"

Dengan gerakan kilat Suho membuka atasan kemeja seragamnya dan melompat menuju kolam renang. _Seseorang tenggelam, Demi Tuhan_!

Ia berenang cepat dan mengulurkan satu lengannya untuk mendekap tubuh itu. Membawanya berenang ke tepian dan mengangkatnya ke permukaan.

Suho segera membaringkan tubuh lemas lelaki itu dengan posisi terlentang. Ia memposisikan diri dengan berlutut di samping kepala sang pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Suho menarik napas dalam-dalam agar _volume_ tidalnya terpenuhi. Dengan gerakan penuh pengalaman, ia menjepit lubang hidung si pemuda dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Suho membungkam mulut pemuda itu dengan bibirnya, memastikan bibirnya benar-benar menutupi keseluruhan bibir pucatnya untuk meminimalisir kebocoran. Ia memberikan nafas buatannya dengan pelan namun pasti, tak terlalu keras dan banyak karena khawatir ia dapat melukai paru-paru pemuda itu.

Ia melakukannya berulang kali, dan menyadari dada lelaki itu kini perlahan mulai terlihat mengembang. Suho melakukannya dalam tempo 12-15 kali per menit sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menarik napas panjang yang sedikit tersendat-sendat. Perlahan demi perlahan kelopak matanya membuka. Berkedip. Lalu berkedip lagi. Menampakkan sepasang bola mata cokelat indah yang—

.

"_Pangeranku…"_

_._

Suho bersumpah ia mendengar pemuda ini menggumamkan kalimat itu tepat di bibirnya. Ia cepat-cepat melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari pemuda itu. Tersenyum canggung.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saj—"

"—_Kau_," Pemuda itu memotongnya. Ia menatap Suho dengan—_apakah ini hanya ilusinya semata atau buka_n—tapi bola mata itu kini terlihat berbinar-binar. Memancarkan sesuatu yang sulit diartikan. _Menyimpan sesuatu yang lain_.

Suho menelan ludah. Perasaannya tidak enak, sungguh. Ia mencoba menjauh dari pemuda itu namun anehnya, untuk seseorang yang baru saja tenggelam, genggaman tangan pemuda itu kuat sekali. "Kau…" Sekali lagi pemuda itu menggumam, tersenyum lebar. _Terlalu lebar_.

"Kau pangeranku kan?"

"A-apa?"

"Iya, kau pangeranku," ia mengulang dengan yakin. Kini pemuda itu beralih ke posisi duduk, masih dengan mengenggam—_mencengkram_ tangan Suho, "Kau sudah menciumku—"

"—Aku tidak menciummu!" Suho mengelak, namun pemuda itu mengabaikannya.

"—Seperti seornag pangeran yang membangunkan putri tidur dengan ciuman ajaibnya," lanjutnya, lalu menghela napas bahagia, "Kau benar-benar pangeranku."

Suho melebarkan mata. _Dafuq_. "Aku hanya memberimu nafas buatan!"

"Sama saja!" Pemuda itu ikut-ikutan keras kepala. Senyum mengerikan masih terpoles di bibir pucatnya. "Kau sudah menyentuh bibirku—"

"Aku hanya mencoba menolongmu!" Suho mendecak, kesal. "Setidaknya berterima kasihlah padaku. Bukan bicara hal yang tidak-tidak begitu,"

"Tapi kau—"

"**Cukup**!" Suho memotong sebelum pemuda itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia berdiri gusar, tak peduli dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang topless dan basah. Juga tak menyadari rona merah muncul di wajah lelaki itu karenanya. "Cukup, oke? Aku tak peduli kau mau berterima kasih padaku atau tidak—_terserah_! Anggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi—"

"Tapi pangeran—"

"Dan aku bukan pangeranmu, _Demi Tuhan_!" Suho membentak, mulai hilang kesabaran. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menggelikan seperti itu. Kau… _kau menyebalkan..._"

Ia membuang napas keras-keras dan mulai berjalan ke tempat tas punggungnya berada. Suho melangkah cepat-cepat menuju pintu keluar klub. Tak lupa untuk memastikan membanting daun pintu dibelakangnya. Menghiraukan segala panggilan lelaki aneh itu yang menyuruhnya berhenti.

.

_Oh Tuhan._

.

Setidaknya, hari ini adalah hari yang _masih normal_ untuknya.

.

Yeah, hari yang normal.

.

.

_...untuk yang terakhir kalinya_.

* * *

.

**Fisika**. Mata pelajaran yang disukai, sekaligus dibencinya disaat bersamaan. Suho menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela kelas yang terletak tepat disampingnya, mengalihkan fokusnya barang sejenak dari deretan rumus yang ditulis gurunya di depan. Dengan telapak tangan menyangga dagu, ia perhatikan tiap-tiap detail pemandangan indah sekolah yang dapat tertangkap matanya.

.

_Pohon-pohon kecokelatan yang menjulang tinggi-tinggi, daun-daun cokelat yang berguguran di tanah, lelaki bermata cokelat yang_—

.

**Sebentar.**

.

_—_dia bilang apa tadi?_—_

_._

…_lelaki bermata cokelat yang_—

Suho memekik, "**KAU**?!"

"_Huussssssst!_"

Suho menoleh untuk disambut langsung dengan tatapan tajam teman-teman sekelasnya dan tatapan membunuh sang guru di depan. Ia menoleh sekali lagi ke arah jendela, tapi **nihil**. Lelaki bermata cokelat itu tak ada dimanapun juga.

Ia menelan ludah lalu tersenyum gugup. Menggumamkan maaf beberapa kali, dan menghela napas lega begitu pusat perhatian seisi kelas kembali teralihkan darinya.

.

"Psst, _Sunbae_!"

Sepertinya ia kenal dengan suara ini. Ini kan suara… _Tidak, tidak Suho. Kau pasti salah dengar. _

"Psssst, _Sunbaeee_!"

_Abaikan, Suho. **Abaikan**_**.**

**.**

"Pangeranku…"

.

Suho membeku.

Takut-takut ia menolehkan kepala. Perlahan demi perlahan. _Semoga tidak. Semoga tidak. Semoga_—

"Hehe, halo pangeranku~"

—_tidak salah_. Suho merasa nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan ketika ia menemukan wajah lelaki bermata cokelat itu menempel rapat pada permukaan kaca jendela, tersenyum lebar penuh arti.

Suho menatap _horror,_ berbisik, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pemuda itu masih tersenyum. Dan Suho baru menyadari ada cekungan mungil terlihat di pipi kanannya. _Manis—_

_._

—**He?** Dia bilang apa barusan?

.

"Aku sedang mengamati _sunbae_ tentu saja," Lelaki itu menjawab percaya diri, balas berbisik, "Ternyata _sunbae_ keren juga kalau sedang belajar," ia terkikik.

Suho memutar mata dan mendesis, "Dasar kurang kerjaan. Pergi sana!"

"Tidak mau,"

_Dasar kepala batu._

"Memangnya kau tidak ada kelas sekarang?" Suho mengamati seragam pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah, "Kau anak kelas dua kan? Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum komite kedisiplinan memergokimu disini,"

"Awwww, aku tidak menyangka sunbae ternyata perhatian sekali padaku!" Lelaki itu memekik kegirangan. Ia tersenyum lebar menatap Suho, "Oke, kalau _sunbae_ bilang begitu, aku akan pergi—"

'_Ya, pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali_,'—tambah Suho dalam hati.

"..Oh dan _sunbae_—panggil aku Lay."

"Siapa yang nanya?"

Mengabaikannya, sekali lagi Lay tersenyum, lesung pipitnya muncul lagi. "Aku berjanji akan berusaha mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi, Suho _sunbae,_" Lay mengultimatum sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata, sebelum akhirnya ia membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari pandangan.

Suho masih menatap ke arah jendela dengan rahang ternganga. Darimana lelaki aneh itu tahu namanya? Dan apa maksudnya dengan '_mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi_'?

"ARGH! DASAR ORANG GILAAA!"

.

—dan sedetik kemudian, sebuah penghapus papan tulis pun mendarat tepat di dahinya.

.

* * *

.

"Selamat pagi, pangeranku~"

**Damn**. Suho baru saja akan memasuki gerbang sekolah keesokan paginya ketika ia menemukan—lagi-lagi—sosok lelaki bermata cokelat berdiri di depan gerbang.

Suho mengerutkan kening. Sebenarnya ini bocah kenapa? Apa kepalanya terbentur dasar kolam saat ia tenggelam? Atau mungkin ada sel otaknya yang tertinggal di kolam renang?

Dan apa-apaan itu tadi? Bukankah ia sudah bilang untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan menggelikan itu lagi? _Dasar sinting._

Suho menghela nafas, berjalan terburu melewati gerbang. _Sudah, abaikan saja_.

"Sunbae—"

.

_Lebih cepat, Suho. Jangan hiraukan, jangan hiraukan—_

_._

"Kok sunbae diem sih?"

.

_Abaikan. Abaikan._

_._

"Sunbae ternyata orangnya dingin ya?"

.

_Abaikan saja. Ya, abaikan_.

.

"Cowok dingin…"

.

_Ya kan? Diamkan saja maka dia akan segera per—_

_._

"Sunbae memang tipeku banget!"

.

Suho merasakan kelopak matanya berkedut-kedut kesal. Ia berhenti tiba-tiba. Membuat Lay yang mengikutinya dari belakang membentur punggungnya lumayan keras.

Ia berbalik. Menatap tajam Lay yang malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri, "Dengar ya… orang sinting. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku. Tapi please, hentikan kelakuan anehmu itu. Kalau kau tidak menghentikannya sekarang juga, aku tidak akan segan-segan menyeretmu ke rumah sakit jiwa."

Persetan dengan kata-katanya yang kasar. Suho malah bersyukur kalau Lay sakit hati dan berubah membencinya. _Yeah_. Benar. Dengan begitu, Lay pasti akan menjauh—

"Iiih, sunbae keren banget sih!"

_What the…_ "Hah?"

"Galak dan ketus. Aku suka sekali dengan tipe seme agresif seperti itu," Lay tersenyum misterius. Ia mengedip jahil, "Dan aku yakin, dengan sifat sunbae yang seperti itu... sunbae pasti ganas juga kan di atas ranjang?"

Sinting.

Orang ini benar-benar sinting.

.

* * *

.

Suho berbalik dengan sebuah plastik _sandwich_ dan sekaleng_ cola_ di tangan. Ia akan berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya biasa di sudut kantin kalau saja ia tidak ingat sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya, _seseorang_.

Lay.

Pemuda itu pasti akan menganggunya lagi. Dan ia pasti dengan mudah menemukannya disini. Tidak, Suho tidak mau hal itu terjadi. _Mood-_nya benar-benar sudah hancur sejak tadi pagi.

Dengan sedikit tergesa ia membawa tubuhnya keluar kantin menuju tangga yang mengarah ke atap sekolah. Berkali-kali ia harus menoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengikutinya kesini—terutama Lay.

Suho mendorong pintu _rooftop_ sekolah dan menyelipkan tubuhnya ke dalam. Ia tersenyum lega, ketika angin musim gugur langsung mendesir mengenai permukaan kulitnya. Suho mengambil tempat di dekat _railing_, menyandarkan punggung pada tembok di belakangnya.

Ia membuka bungkus plastik sandwichnya, bersiap untuk menyantap makan siangnya. Ia membuka kaleng cola-nya ketika ia telah sampai pada gigitan kelima, kemudian meneguk isinya. Cairan dingin bersoda itu baru sampai di tengah-tengah kerongkongannya ketika—

"Halo _sunbae~_"

**Srooot! ** "_Ohok, ohok_!" Suho terbatuk-batuk. Ia menolehkan kepala cepat-cepat dan membulatkan mata. _Ya Tuhanku_. Bagaimana bisa…

"Lay…" gumamnya, tidak percaya.

"Ha, _sunbae_ ingat namaku!" Lay terkikik senang.

Suho masih berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya yang memburu, "Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Mudah saja. Semacam insting," Lay menjawab enteng. Ia tersenyum menerawang, "Atau mungkin kita memang sudah ada ikatan batin?"

Suho bergidik.

"Oh ya. Aku membawakan sesuatu untuk sunbae!"

"Apa?" Suho bertanya malas.

"Bekal untuk sunbae!" ujar Lay sembari menarik sesuatu yang terlihat seperti bento dari tas yang dibawanya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas pangkuan Suho, tersenyum. "Aku dengar sunbae suka sekali makan sushi, jadi aku membuatkannya untukmu."

Suho membuka isi bento itu dengan hati-hati, dan ia harus menahan air liurnya untuk tak menetes ketika matanya menangkap potongan-potongan sushi di dalamnya ditata dengan begitu rapi dan tampak begitu lezat menggugah selera. Ia menjumput sumpit yang diletakkan dibagian tepinya dan berniat untuk mengambil salah satunya ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu menghentikannya. Ia mendongak menatap Lay, sorotnya penuh kecurigaan.

"Tenang saja, sunbae. Aku tidak memasukkan apapun ke dalam situ kok," Lay tersenyum menenangkan.

Suho balas tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia memasukkan sushi nan lezat itu ke dalam mulutnya, ketika kemudian ia mendengar Lay berbicara—

.

"…Setidaknya belum,"

.

* * *

.

Suho mengangkat tubuhnya dari kolam dan duduk di tepian kolam. Berenang selama kurang lebih dua jam, ternyata cukup melelahkan juga. Tapi toh, ia benar-benar butuh _refreshing_. Disinilah ia selalu menemukan ketenangan. Dan berenang selalu berhasil memberikannya perasaan tenang.

Ia bangkit begitu dirasa tubuhnya telah sedikit mengering. Suho menyambar handuk dan tasnya yang ia letakkan di tepi kolam dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk berbilas dan berganti baju.

Setelah beberapa menit ia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit sekitar bagian pinggang, sementara tetes-tetes air masih tampak segar mengaliri tubuh bagian atasnya yang tak tertutup apapun. Suho berjalan ke bangku dekat kamar mandi yang berhimpitan dengan deretan loker, berniat untuk mengambil kemeja gantinya dari dalam tas ketika ia menyadari ia mendapat sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor tak dikenal.

.

**From**: unknown.  
_14:55_  
Sunbae ternyata seksi sekali :3

.

Suho menelan ludah banyak-banyak. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya. Ia menoleh kesana kemari—tidak. Tidak ada siapapun. Tidak mungkin kan jika itu…

.

**From**: unknown.  
_14:57_  
Sunbae kenapa tengak-tengok begitu? Mencariku ya? Fufufu~

.

_Kurang ajar._

Ia mendesis dan memilih untuk menghapus sms tadi. Belum sempat ia meletakkan smartphone-nya kembali ke dalam tas, benda itu bergetar lagi.

.

**From**: unknown.  
_15:00_  
Kenapa smsku dihapus sih, sunbae?

.

_Brengsek_. Darimana ia tahu? Suho menjambak rambutnya yang masih basah dengan kedua tangan dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"ARGH! LAMA-LAMA AKU BISA GILAAA!"

.

**Drrrt.** Sekali lagi ponselnya bergetar. Dan ingin rasanya Suho menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok berulang kali ketika ia melihat isi sms itu—

.

**From**: unknown.  
_15:03_  
Sunbaeee… awas nanti handuknya lepas :3

* * *

.

Bel pulang sekolah.

Suho menoleh ke kiri dan kanan—memastikan bahwa tidak ada kehadiran Lay disekitarnya, tingkahnya mirip dengan seorang _criminal_ yang kini sedang diawasi oleh anggota FBI dan semacamnya.

Ia menghela napas lega ketika ia tidak melihat sosok Lay dalam pandangan, Suho berjalan cepat, sedikit berlari kalau-kalau Lay mengikuti.

Pura-pura masuk lapangan basket, kemudian masuk ke ruang alat perlengkapan olahraga untuk menemukan sebuah pintu yang menjadi jalan rahasia menuju gerbang belakang—

SIP! Suho betul-betul jenius.

.

**Kim-jenius-Suho**.

.

_Eh_, bukan bukan. **Kim-sangatjenius-Suho**.

_Perfect_.

.

Suho mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi gerbang belakang akan ia raih—

Sedikit lagiiiii—

—daaan—

_Berhasil!_

Tanpa ketahuan.

Tanpa siapa-siapa.

_Tanpa ada Lay disekitarnya_...

Suho ingin sekali bersorak seraya _break dance_ di jalan kalau ia tidak ingat tempat dan _image_-nya.

Ia berjalan ke rumah masih dengan sikap siaga. Berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya di tiap-tiap tempat yang memungkinkan. Dibalik gang, dibalik tiang listrik, dibalik tempat surat, bahkan dibalik tong sampah.

Fuuh~

Lay tak terdeksi kehadirannya sejauh mata memandang. Suho aman!

Suho tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berlari ketika rumahnya telah tertangkap jangkauan pandangnya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan membanting pintu dengan keras sebelum menguncinya rapat-rapat. Berlari ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas, mengabaikan teriakan ibunya yang keheranan dengan sikap anehnya.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Suho merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku—ia segera meraih smartphone miliknya dan melihat ada pemberitahuan sms baru di layar.

.

**From**: unknown.  
_16:05_  
Sunbae tadi larinya cepat sekali. Benar-benar mirip seorang pangeran sejati.

.

"Jangan pedulikan, Suho. Jangan pedulikan."

.

_Drrt._

_._

**From:** unknown**.  
**_16:08_  
Aku bisa melihatmu dari sini lho sunbae~ Kau terlihat imut sekali ketika sedang berbaring begitu :3

.

Suho terlonjak dari tempat tidur, buru-buru menutup jendela kamar dan gordennya rapat-rapat. Ia mundur perlahan, sedikit ketakutan. Ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar lagi, sms baru.

.

**From**: unknown.  
_16:10_  
Yah, jendelanya ditutup TT_TT sunbae ingin tidur ya? Baiklah, selamat istirahat sunbae. Mimpiin aku ya~

.

_Dafuq._

* * *

.

**From:** unknown.  
_06:01_  
Selamat pagi, sunbae :D

.

**From:** unknown.  
_06:15_  
Sunbae mau mandi ya? Jangan lupa kunci pintunya :3

.

**From:** unknown.  
_06:30_  
Waw, sunbae memang selalu terlihat seksi setiap habis mandi.

.

**From:** unknown.  
_06:33_  
Sunbae, tali sepatunya belum ditali. Awas nanti jatuh :3

.

**From:** unknown.  
_07:03_  
Aku dengar sunbae hari ini ada ulangan ya? Fighting! Aku tahu sunbae pasti bisa :D

.

**From:** unknown.  
_09:31_  
Sunbae, aku bawakan kau sushi lagi lho.

.

**From:** orang sinting.  
_09:47_  
Sunbae, kenapa meninggalkanku? TT_TT

.

**From:** orang sinting.  
_13:16_  
Sunbae, awas jatuh. Jangan lari-lari begitu.

.

**From:** orang sinting.  
_13:18_  
Sunbae, awas di depanmu ada tiang listrik.

.

**From:** orang sinting.  
_13:20_  
Aku sudah bilang kalau di depan sunbae ada tiang listrik, bukan? Suara benturannya keras sekali.

.

**From:** orang sinting.  
_15:25_  
Sunbae, sunbae, sunbaeee~

.

**From:** orang sinting.  
_20:31_  
Selamat malam sunbae, mimpi indah :)

.

Suho menghela napas. Ia tak pernah menyangka hari-harinya akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sejak hari itu.

Sudah tidak sama lagi seperti dulu—datar, monoton, boring, atau _apalah_.

Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa kebaikannya akan membawakannya bencana seperti ini. Hampir dua minggu sudah Lay selalu 'menguntitnya'. Menunggunya di depan gerbang—sepagi apapun Suho berusaha datang, memerhatikannya dari jendela kelas, menemaninya makan siang, mengikutinya saat pulang, dan mengiriminya sms ini-itu dengan rutin—walau tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang Suho balas.

Suho mulai berpikir, mungkin Lay benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Semacam psikopat yang baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Entah sebenarnya dia itu bodoh atau polos—atau justru keduanya, ia tidak tahu. Namun yang jelas, semua ini harus segera dihentikan.

.

"_Sunbae?_"

Suho membeku. _Ya Tuhan. Kumohon jangan sekarang…_

Tapi tunggu. …Kenapa suaranya sedikit terdengar berbeda?

.

Perlahan-lahan, Suho memutuskan untuk menolehkan kepala. Begitu melihat siapa, ia langsung menghembuskan nafas yang tadi sempat ditahannya. Yeah, jangan salahkan ia kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia jadi _sensitive_ sekali setiap mendengar kata 'sunbae'.

Suho tersenyum, "Kyungsoo-_ah_? Ada apa?"

Pemuda manis yang lebih muda darinya itu menunduk, wajahnya bersemu. Ia memainkan jemarinya sebelum bicara, "Sunbae, b-boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?"

Suho masih tersenyum, "Bantuan apa?"

"B-begini, aku kesulitan di mata pelajaran fisika," terangnya, malu-malu, "Dan aku dengar-dengar sunbae memang pintar sekali di bidang itu. J-jadi ka-kalau sunbae tidak keberatan, aku ingin s-sunbae jadi t-tutorku,"

Suho berkedip, tak merespon selama beberapa saat. Kyungsoo akhirnya mendongak, menjadi panik seketika tatkala senior-nya itu tak kunjung memberi jawaban.

"K-kalau sunbae tidak mau, tidak apa-apa kok—"

"Tentu," Suho memotong, tersenyum.

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata, "A-apa?"

"Tentu. Sungguh, aku mau, Kyungsoo." Suho mengistirahatkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas bahu Kyungsoo, mengusapnya lembut, "Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu."

Suho tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sedang Kyungsoo hanya bisa bersemu merah.

.

.

Dan Suho bersumpah, ia bisa mendengar suara tempat sampah yang ditendang dari kejauhan.

* * *

.

Besoknya, begitu bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi nyaring, Suho tampak akan bersiap-siap menuju kelas Kyungsoo untuk memulai sesi _tutoring_ mereka, ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

Suho tersenyum menyambutnya, "Kyungsoo-ah, aku sudah mau ke kelasmu—"

"S-sunbae, lebih baik kita batalkan saja sesi turtoringnya,"

_—Lah kok?_ "Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Suho bertanya, heran.

Kyungsoo menunduk, menggigit bibirnya, "A-aku ada urusan lain, sunbae. Maafkan aku,"

Suho mengerutkan alis. Ia tahu Kyungsoo menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia tahu betul Kyungsoo tengah berbohong padanya saat ini. Mengenal Kyungsoo semenjak masa MOS membuat Suho mudah membaca ekspresi pemuda itu semudah membaca buku yang terbuka.

Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, namun Kyungsoo justru memilih untuk mundur selangkah. Alisnya makin berkerut, "Kyungsoo-ah, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya mendongak. Suho bersumpah ia melihat kilau ketakutan di mata pemuda itu. Dan ia juga tak melewatkan beberapa sisi wajah pemuda itu yang sedikit dipenuhi bercak-bercak kemerahan, "T-tidak apa-apa, sunbae." Ia mundur selangkah lagi ketika Suho mengambil selangkah maju, "S-sunbae, kumohon. Aku tidak mau kekasih sunbae salah pah—" Kedua bola mata Kyungsoo membulat, "—lupakan saja!"

"Kekasih?" Suho membeo, kedua matanya menyipit, "Kekasih apa? Aku tidak—"

"M-maaf sunbae, aku permisi dulu." Kyungsoo buru-buru berbalik dan berjalan pergi sebelum Suho sempat mencegahnya.

.

_Aneh_. Benar-benar aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bersikap ketakutan begitu? Kekasih? Kekasih apa—

.

**Lay.**

.

Entah kenapa nama itu tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya.

.

Suho menggeram.

Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat tanpa sadar.

* * *

.

Lay melirik catatan kecil di tangannya sebentar. Catatan kecil yang berisi tentang apa-apa saja kebiasaan Suho selama tiga minggu ini ia mengamatinya. Lay tersenyum kecil. Ia baru saja akan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam ranselnya ketika ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat. Ia mendongak, dan tersenyum ketika ia melihat siapa si pemilik tangan.

"Sunbae mengagetkanku. Ada apa kemari?"

"Ikut aku."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Lay terlebih dulu, Suho menarik kasar tubuh pemuda itu menjauhi kelas. Mengabaikan tatapan heran orang-orang di koridor dan rintihan-rintihan kesakitan Lay karena cengkramannya yang terlalu kuat.

Persetan. Ia benar-benar murka sekarang. Suho menyeret Lay menuju ke tangga dan membawanya ke atap sekolah. Begitu sampai ia langsung mendorong tubuh pemuda itu hingga ia tersungkur ke tanah.

"S-sunbae?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?" Potong Suho dingin. Nadanya terdengar berbahaya.

"Aku tidak—"

"Jangan berbohong padaku!" Suho membentak. Ia berlutut di hadapan Lay dan mencengkram kerah pemuda itu,"Aku tahu kau melakukan sesuatu."

Lay buang muka. "Aku hanya..." Ia mendengus pelan, "...aku hanya memberi makanannya sedikit bubuk gatal,"

Rahang Suho mengeras. Cengkramannya pada kerah Lay mengerat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih pucat. Astaga, kenapa ia ingin sekali menonjok pemuda ini sih? "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan..." desisnya.

"Kenapa?" Lay memberanikan diri menatap manik Suho yang dibakar amarah. Pandangan Lay tegas, yakin,... dan _rapuh_ disaat bersamaan, "Kenapa kau peduli sekali dengannya? Sedangkan kau tidak pernah sedikitpun bersikap baik padaku,"

Suho tertawa, sarkastik, "Kenapa harus? Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Kau cuma sampah busuk yang menganggu hidupku. Sangat menganggu hidupku_._"

"S-sunbae..." Lay mendongak, menatap Suho dengan pandangan terluka.

"Sejak awal aku tahu kau memang menyebalkan, _penganggu_. Kau pikir dengan menguntitku kau bisa membuatku menyukaimu begitu? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, karena aku.." Suho menatapnya dalam-dalam, mendesis, "...karena aku membencimu. S_angat membencimu..._"

"Tapi sunbae, aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu—"

"Itu bukan cinta tapi obsesi!" Suho membentak sekali lagi. Wajahnya merah karena amarah. Emosinya benar-benar sudah menguasainya hingga ke puncak. "Cinta, kau bilang? Cinta tidak ditunjukkan secara berlebihan seperti caramu yang menjijikkan itu. Dan kau tidak pantas untuk dicintai," Suho membawa tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Lay yang sedikit gemetar. Ia menarik kasar dagu lelaki itu dan menatapnya tajam,

"Kau... memang harus diberi pelajaran."

Suho akui, menatap Lay dalam jarak sedekat ini mau tak mau membuat pikirannya mulai berfantasi liar. Membayangkan apa yang bisa saja dilakukannya kepada kulit putih porselennya, sepasang orbs cokelatnya, bibir plumpnya...

_Godammit._

Sedang Lay kini dihadapkan oleh sebuah pergulatan batin. Antara ingin lari dan juga ingin _fanboying_ karena... _demi Tuhan_, Suho sungguh terlihat keren sekali saat ini. Tapi Lay akui, ia melihat ada sesuatu yang lain terpancar dari bola matanya yang hitam. Sesuatu yang asing. Sesuatu yang bukan ia kenal dari sosok Suho.

Mungkinkah itu nafsu?

.

Suho menjilat bibir bawahnya. Sungguh.

Lelaki ini telah benar-benar membuatnya _gila_.

.

Tapi ia harus membuat Lay kalah. Ia harus membuat pemuda itu menyerah.

Ia harus membuat bocah ini tahu rasa—kali ini, ia yang harus menang.

.

Suho merundukkan tubuhnya, menjepit Lay diantara kepungannya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, tapi sedetik kemudian yang ia tahu adalah bibirnya mulai mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan disetiap inci kulit pemuda itu. Dari dahi, mata, tulang pipi, bibir, hingga turun ke leher.

Satu tangannya mulai bergerilya, melepas kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Bergerak mencari, mengikuti sensasi panas yang menuntunnya. Menjelajahi, menggesekkan ujung-ujung jarinya di atas permukaan pori-pori pemuda ini. Membiarkan merasakan.

"Kau tak bisa melawankan kan? Hm, lemah..." Suho mendengus penuh kepuasan, melemparkan senyum mengejek pada Lay yang tampak tak berdaya di bawahnya. Mata terpejam, tangan terkepal di kedua sisi kepala, sementara ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menahan alunan desah nikmat yang mengancam keluar.

"S-sunbae, jangan kumohon..."

Mendengar itu membuat Suho merasa menang. Kedua tangannya merambat semakin ke bawah, mendekati organ sensitif sang pemuda.

"S-sunbae, jangan—akh!"

"_Sampah_," Suho berbisik di telinganya, menarik tipis sudut bibirnya, "Kau benar-benar menjijikkan—_Ow_!"

Suho menemukan dirinya telah terlempar ke belakang ketika ia baru saja akan melucuti bawahan pemuda itu. Sakit luar biasa menyerang abdomennya. Ia mendongak, bersiap memaki Lay yang berani-beraninya menendangnya. Namun kata-katanya seakan tertelan kembali ketika ia melihat keadaan pemuda itu yang menyedihkan. Bibir gemetar, kulit pucat dengan mata memerah.

Lay tidak menyadari tubuhnya gemetar sampai ia membawa kedua tangannya untuk membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan. Ia mencoba menahan mati-matian kristal bening yang mengancam turun ke pipinya karena _tidak_, ia tidak mau terlihat selemah itu di hadapan Suho... tidak setelah apa yang hampir dilakukan pemuda itu padanya.

"Kau benar..."

Lay akhirnya buka suara. Suaranya lirih, seperti ikut terbawa angin, "Kau benar. Aku ini menjijikkan, seperti sampah. Sampah busuk, seperti katamu," Lay terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali menarik napas untuk menetralkan suaranya yang bergetar,

"Kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu sejak awal kita bertemu. Kau lelaki yang menarik. Baik hati. Dan idola sekolah. Aku sadar bahwa mana mungkin aku, siswa biasa yang—_aku yakin tak pernah kau tahu kehadirannya_—akan disukai oleh dirimu. Oleh karena itu aku mencoba mencari cara... c_ara yang menjiikkan_ sekalipun untuk membuatmu menyadari kehadiranku. Mengingatkanmu bahwa aku akan selalu ada disisimu. Dan aku sungguh-sungguh ketika aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu," Lay mendongak, menatap Suho yang tertegun menatapnya.

Ia bangkit berdiri. Mengusap wajahnya yang tanpa disadarinya telah basah karena air mata.

"Setidakya aku menepati janjiku untuk mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi kan?" Ia lalu tertawa, getir. "Maaf. Maafkan aku karena kehadiranku yang menganggumu..."

Lay mulai berjalan menjauh. Membawa tubuhnya menuju ambang pintu. Ia berhenti, sebentar.

"Kau memang pria yang luar biasa," katanya pelan. Ia sedikit menolehkan kepala, melirik Suho lewat bahunya,

.

"Tapi sekarang aku sadar... kau memang terlalu jauh untuk digapai, Suho."

.

—kemudian Lay _pergi._

Meninggalkan Suho dengan perasaan berkecamuk luar biasa. Perkataan pemuda itu seakan mencekiknya. Dan realisasi seakan menamparnya tepat di wajah. Astaga, apa yang merasukinya tadi? Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan perbuatan asusila seperti tadi...

Dia menyakitinya. _Suho telah menyakitinya_.

Lay.

Dan bahkan, pemuda itu tak sudi menyebutnya dengan sebutan _sunbae_ lagi.

_Lay..._

Ia benar-benar sudah membencinya. Benar-benar telah memutuskan pergi dari hidupnya.

.

Tapi...

.

Bukankah seharusnya ia senang?

Bukankah seharusnya ini adalah yang ia inginkan?

.

.

_Entahlah_.

Suho benar-benar tak pernah merasa sebenci ini pada dirinya sendiri.

.

**tbc.**

* * *

.

ANEH BANGEEEEEET . Fic pertama dan hasilnya gak karuan begini ;-; ya ampun, saya nggak tahu nulis apaan. Awalnya pingin buat humor, tapi kok malah jadi menyeh-menyeh kayak begini ;_;

Udah, saya bingung mau curhat apa lagi ._.

Pokoknya makasih, arigatao, danke, thank you buat yang udah sempet baca dari awal sampe baca author note saya yang nggak mutu ini. Maaf buat segala kekurangan ^^

Ada kritik, saran? Boleh kok ditinggal di kotak **review** :D

Makasih sekali lagi! Saya usahakan lanjutannya ini gak lama-lama kok (semoga) haha.


	2. Final

_Pertama-tama,  
_

**Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk:  
**

**"...heerinsslayeol**. _Kim Hyunshi_. **dobichan**. _selvian. summer_. **Thousand Spring**._ AlpacaAce_ .** ICE14**. _Hanny WYF-HZT._ **Nada Lim**. _ajib4ff._ _diya1013_.** Guest**. _yeolrascal._ **DwitaDwita**. _joonxingie_. **Yurako Koizumi**. _Phylindan_. **XiuBy PandaTao**. _sulay shipper super duper forever._** lintang**. _emak lau_.** berlindia**. _lili_. **egsuoppa**. _githajonari_. **Xiaolu'yumi.** _Liaohuan._ **kangjihyo**._ joonxing._** lovara**._ Ruii419_.** siscaMinstalove.**_ Yui the devil._ **VAgustive**._ MinwooImitasi._** tuti handayani**. _Jaylyn Rui._ **heeriztator.**_ ExileZee._** wasastudent**. _flawlessaliens._** Hyera-ssi**. _Des Parfaits._ **yeols**._ LyaxueSiBum._** ia.** daelogic. **BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE.** _Aswshn._** ZI YUI.** _luhan8045._ **Eun soo**. _dazzlingharu._ **kimsangraa**. _Park Oh SeLay._ **Kim MinHyun**._ fvktaoris._ **meyixingiejoonfa**._ uwiechan92._ **ChenLin21.** _naranari_. **chenma**._ shotix._ **kotakpensil.** _kwondami..._"

(maaf kalau ada yang terlewat)

**favoriters/followers**

**New readers(silent readers XD)..."**

.

Untuk kesabarannya menunggu chapter final ini selama mungkin hampir sebulan XD  
Maaf saya gak bisa nepatin janji saya buat updet cepet ._.

Terima kasih banyak.

.

.

* * *

.

**Beware for long-ass chapter!**

.  
_**9k+ lho bok! XD**_

.

.

**DLDR!**

* * *

**To**: Kyungsoo  
_20:03_  
Maaf soal yang kemarin Kyungsoo-ah.

.

**From**: Kyungsoo  
_20:05_  
Tidak apa-apa kok sunbae. Aku baik-baik saja :)

.

**To**: Kyungsoo  
_20:08_  
Kau yakin? Maksudku, aku jadi tidak enak. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa adakan sesi torturing lagi sebagai pengganti yang kemarin.

.

**From**: Kyungsoo  
_20:09_  
Sunbae yakin? Aku tidak mau merepotkan sunbae.

.

**To**: Kyungsoo  
_20:11_  
Aku yakin Kyungsoo-ah. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku sungguhan ingin membantumu? Kau tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang menganggumu lagi kok.

.

**From**: Kyungsoo  
_20:13_  
Emm, baiklah kalau sunbae bilang begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di perpustakaan saja besok?

.

**To**: Kyungsoo  
_20:14_  
Oke.

.

Suho menghela napas panjang.

Masih dengan mengenggam _smartphone_-nya di satu tangan, ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Kepalanya otomatis terdongak menatap langit-langit kamar yang telah dihuninya selama kurang lebih sepuluh tahun itu. Ponselnya ia mainkan di satu tangan. Memutar-mutarnya, melemparnya, kemudian menangkapnya lagi—begitu seterusnya, sementara bibirnya mulai bergerak mendendangkan selantun lagu.

Ia memejamkan mata. Menikmati alunan melodi yang diciptakan oleh suaranya sendiri yang lamat-lamat mengisi kesunyian ruang kamar.

Seharian ini _mood_-nya seakan menguap entah kemana. Ia tidak _mood_ belajar. Ia tidak _mood_ makan malam. Dan bahkan kalau boleh jujur, ia sama sekali tidak _mood_ menggeserkan tubuhnya dari kasur barang sejengkal saja.

Mungkin ia masih diliputi rasa bersalah karena sikap senonohnya tadi siang. Sikap tak senonohnya pada… _pada orang itu._

Ia mencoba menghiraukannya. Ia mencoba melupakannya. Menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Lay memang pantas mendapatkannya. Menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia hanya ingin sekedar membuat pemuda itu tahu rasa.

Menyakinkan dirinya bahwa hatinya tidak berdesir ketika ia melihat wajah terluka Lay saat itu. Menyakinkan dirinya bahwa kulitnya tidak terasa tercubit ketika ia melihat wajah pemuda itu yang dibasahi air mata. Menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak merasa _aneh_ ketika ia melihat Lay membalikkan badan untuk pergi.

Menyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

Ya, semua memang baik-baik saja.

.

Ya,

_…Seharusnya._

_._

Tapi—

…_Kenapa?_

Kenapa rasanya seperti ada yang salah?

.

**Drrt.**

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar.

Dan Suho buru-buru membuka pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya. Tak dapat menahan perasaan kecewa yang membuncah tak wajar di hatinya ketika ia tidak mendapat pesan dari nomor yang _dipikirkannya_.

.

**From:** Kyungsoo  
_20:25_  
Oh ya, selamat malam dan mimpi indah, sunbae :)

.

.

Apa yang ia harapkan—**tidak**.

Ia _tidak_ berharap kok. Ia tidak sedang mengharapkan sebuah pesan dari _seseorang_.

Tidak.

Apalagi kalau pesan singkat itu berasal dari pemilik nomor "_orang sinting_".

Tidak.

.

_Tentu saja tidak_.

.

**Tidak sama sekali**.

* * *

.

.

**Sunbae, Please Notice Me!**

.

_**Two-shot!**_

_**Warning: Beberapa bahasa Non-baku. Typos, dll!  
**_

**[2/2]**

.

..

...

Suho memainkan bolpoin-nya di satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menyangga dagunya.

Ia menolehkan kepala ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Dari sini ia bisa melihat teman-temannya yang lain tengah sibuk menyalin catatan yang dituliskan oleh gurunya pada papan tulis di depan. Ia beralih memandangi halaman buku tulisnya yang masih polos, belum tergores oleh ujung pena sedikit pun.

Suho membuang napas panjang. Sepertinya_ mood_-nya masih benar-benar buruk sekarang.

Tidak biasanya ia malas mencatat penjelasan guru tentang materi yang disampaikan. Terlebih jika itu adalah fisika. Mata pelajaran favoritnya, sekaligus menjadi salah satu mata pelajaran yang paling ia kuasai disini. Sekedar informasi saja, nilai fisikanya memang selalu menjadi yang paling tinggi diantara deretan anak kelas tiga yang lain.

Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan _La_—'orang sinting_' _ itu.

Hari ini semua memang terasa ganjil.

Ia sudah tak merasa _diawasi—_semenjak ia pergi ke sekolah dan sampai ia memasuki kelas.

Ponselnya juga sepi—tak ada SMS baru yang biasanya muncul dari si bocah stalker itu dalam jumlah yang keterlaluan.

Hari ini_ La_—_ehm, _maksudnya orang sinting itu tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali .

.

Mungkin, ia sudah benar-benar jera.

_Bagus._

_._

Iya kan?

.

Bukankah begini yang diharapkannya?

Kembali ke kehidupannya yang dulu. Yang membosankan, datar dan monoton.

Tanpa kehadiran Lay.

.

Tapi—

.

_Tapi…tetap saja..._

Rasanya...

.

…_aneh_.

.

Suho menolehkan kepala ke arah jendela kelas yang terletak di sampingnya. Dimanjakan langsung oleh pemandangan sekolah yang masih berlatar belakangkan akan hangatnya musim gugur yang menyapa.

De ja vu.

Suho merasa familiar. _Terlalu familiar_.

_Pohon-pohon kecokelatan yang menjulang tinggi-tinggi, daun-daun cokelat yang berguguran ditanah, lelaki_—

—tidak.

Kali ini, tidak ada lelaki bermata cokelat yang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya.

.

**Tidak ada.**

**.**

Suho mengernyit.

Mungkin terlewat. Ya, mungkin terlewat. _Pasti terlewat_.

Ia menolehkan kepala, menarik napas dan memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat. Begitu dirasanya cukup, sekali lagi ia menolehkan kepala menghadap ke arah jendela.

..._Pohon-pohon kecokelatan yang menjulang tinggi-tinggi, daun-daun cokelat yang berguguran di tanah—_

—masih tidak ada.

.

Lay benar-benar tidak ada.

.

**...Hore**.

.

..._Senang?_ Tentu saja Suho senang—bukannya ia mengharapkan kehadiran Lay atau apa, ia justru senang Lay menghilang. _Sangat senang_, malah.

Dengan begitu ia bisa mendapat kedamaiannya kembali bukan? Tanpa ada yang menganggunya.

Tanpa Lay.

.

.

Tapi Suho tidak tahu,

Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak memikirkan semua itu.

* * *

.

Siangnya ketika bel istirahat telah berbunyi, Suho telah menemukan dirinya berdiri diantara kepungan rak-rak buku, khususnya di bagian seksi buku-buku fiksi. Ia sudah berjanji untuk menemui Kyungsoo di perpustakaan, ingat?

Jujur saja, selama ia menginjakkan kaki di perpustakaan ini, ia tak pernah punya niatan untuk mengunjungi seksi ini. Seksi dengan rak-rak yang di penuhi oleh buku-buku fantasi dan segala hal khayal lainnya. Semacam cerita picisan tentang _vampire, werewolf_—buk-buku dongeng.

Suho selalu percaya bahwa dirinya ini adalah orang ilmiah, yang memilih untuk lebih percaya pada ilmu-ilmu pasti. Suho tidak tahu kenapa perpustakaan mengoleksi buku-buku macam ini. Sama sekali tidak berguna. Maksudnya—_hei,_ mereka ini anak SMA, ingat?

Anak SMA mana yang sudi percaya dengan omong kosong seperti in—

Suho mendecak.

_Lay_.

Ha, _yeah_. Bocah itu kan memang penggila buku dongeng.

.

Bukan berarti ia menaruh perhatian pada Lay atau bagaimana sampai ia tahu akan hal itu. **Tentu saja tidak**. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, oke?

Suho bahkan masih ingat ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, dan pemuda itu memanggilnya sebagai pangerannya karena ia telah mencium—

_Ehem. _Memberinya nafas buatan, maksudnya.

.

_Pangeran…_

Ia bukan pangeran.

Ia tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang pangeran.

Karena,

.

…mana mungkin 'kan ada pangeran yang menyakiti hati orang lain seperti itu?

.

Suho mendengus malas. Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan hal-hal itu lagi sih?

Ia menggerakan kakinya untuk berjalan ke bagian ujung rak dengan langkah berat, sembari memandang malas buku-buku yang tertata rapi di setiap sudutnya. Dan ketika ia akan berbalik, sesuatu tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

Oh Tuhan. _Disana_.

Pemuda yang beberapa detik tadi baru saja dipikirkannya—

—**Lay**.

.

Lay, demi Tuhan.

.

Jantungnya menggila. _Damn_.

Ia tidak bertemu Lay baru sehari ini. Namun kenapa semua terasa begitu lama untuknya? _Terlalu lama_.  
Dan akhirnya, ketika ia bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu, entah kenapa ia merasa…_lega_. Seperti ada angin segar yang tiba-tiba datang menghempas paru-parunya.

Satu tamparan ia daratkan di pipinya.

Ya Tuhan.

Mikir apa dia barusan?

.

Seharusnya bukan itu yang dipikirkannya.

Seharusnya bukan hal-hal _tidak penting_ itu yang kini dipikirkannya.

Seharusnya yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah kenyataan bahwa Lay tidaklah sendirian.

Ia bersama_ orang lain_.

Laki-laki. Kulit putih bersih, tinggi, tampan, wajah kebule-bulean, dan, ugh—_macho_.

.

Dan lihat bagaimana ia bisa membuat Lay tersenyum, kemudian tertawa. Lengkap dengan lesung pipinya.

.

Tangannya terkepal erat.

_Sialan_.

Ini kan perpustakaan. Tidak seharusnya 'kan mereka tertawa-tawa seperti itu?

.

_Kesal_?

Bukan. Ia bukannya kesal.

_Marah_?

Tidak. Punya hak apa dia untuk marah?

_...Cemburu?_

Mung—_apa?_ Bukan, bukan. Haha, kata cemburu itu tidak ada di dalam kamus Suho.

Ia hanya merasa…

.

Merasa… _apa, ya?_

.

"Sunbae?"

.

Oh Tuhan. Tangan Suho berhenti terkepal. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti genderang. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari dahinya.

**Gila**. Hanya mendengar kata '_sunbae_' saja sudah membuatnya gugup setengah mampus seperti ini.

.

Namun di sisi yang lain, ia senang. Lay menyapanya.

Dan mungkin saja pemuda itu memang tak menaruh benci padanya.

.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tersenyum sedikit, berbalik dan—

.

"Sunbae?"

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo…"

Bukan.

_Bukan Lay…_

_._

"Kenapa wajah sunbae terlihat sedih begitu?"

.

_Sedih_? Sedih dia bilang? Haha.

Ha.

.

_Sedih…_

…._Apa iya?_

_._

"Aku… aku baik baik saja."

"Sunbae…"

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini Kyungsoo,"

"E-eh? Tunggu, sunbae—"

.

_Tidak._ Ia tidak sedih sama sekali.

Ia—ia tidak mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tidak menggigit bibir. Ia tidak menangis.

Suho tidak sedih kok.

.

.

Tapi kenapa...

.

.

Perasaan sakit di dadanya ini belum menghilang juga?

* * *

.

"Jadi makin besar derajat kemiringannya maka makin besar pula harga kecepatannya?"

"Yep. Posisi dari suatu titik materi yang bergerak merupakan fungsi waktu, oleh karena itu, vektor posisi ini dapat ditulis begini. Maka kecepatan titik materi pada sebuah bidang datar atau ruang dapat ditulis dengan rumus ini,"

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih Suho sunbae,"

"Sama-sama Kyungsoo-ah. Aku senang bisa membantumu."

Suho tersenyum lembut. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya dan menolehkan kepala kesana kemari. Mereka tidak jadi belajar di perpustakaan karena... yeah, kau tahu apa. Jadi Suho dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sesi turtoring mereka sepulang sekolah di kantin. Dari tempat duduknya yang terletak di ujung kantin, Suho bisa mengamati keadaan sesisi kantin dengan leluasa. Ia menyadari bahwa kantin masih ramai ternyata.

Suasana bising ala manusia kelebihan hormon mendominasi kantin yang telah sesak dengan manusia-manusia yang membutuhkan asupan makanan dari ibu kantin setelah akhirnya bebas dari kurungan yang bernama 'sekolah'.

Diantara kebisingan yang mengudara di kantin sekolah, ada satu sumber kebisingan yang akhirnya menarik perhatian Suho.

Sumber kebisingan yang... '_menganggu_.'

Adalah seseorang—_tidak_, sebenarnya dua orang, yang duduk di ujung kantin yang berseberangan dengan tempat duduknya dan Kyungsoo.

.

Duduk bersebelahan, tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan mereka tak punya beban, melempar senyum enteng satu dengan lainnya, dan apaan dengan acara suap-suapan segelas milkshake cokelat itu? Dan—_astaga_, dengan sedotan berbentuk hati begitu.

_Norak._

.

Ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan. Atau sebenarnya, _tidak mau_.

Melihat bagaimana cara mereka berinteraksi membuat ia… **muak**.

Melihat bagaimana pemuda asing itu memulai sebuah topik yang serius dengan wajah yang dibuat sekeren mungkin, serta bagaimana ekspresi Lay menanggapinya—dengan kepala kadang dimiringkan dan bibir dikerucutkan dengan imut—_sok imut_.

.

"Sunbae?"

Suho tersentak sedikit. Ia beralih memandang Kyungsoo dengan alis terangkat, "Ya?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Suho, "Sunbae mau makan?"

Suho mengangkat bahu, "Yeah, boleh." gumamnya tak acuh.

Ia tidak terlalu menyimak apa perkataan Kyungsoo yang selanjutnya. Matanya kini kembali teralih pada Lay yang mengulum senyum '_terkutuk_' itu lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tanpa menyadari ada senoda_ milkshake_ yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya.

Suho mendengus. _Dasar jorok_.

Dia melihat pemuda asing itu menunjuk-nunjuk sudut bibirnya sendiri, mungkin mencoba memberitahu Lay.

Namun Lay yang memang tidak pernah peka hanya bisa mengangkat kedua alis, tanda tak mengerti. Kemudian dengan alasan itu pun pemuda itu memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan satu tangannya ke sudut bibir Lay, menggesekan ujung ibu jarinya disana. Perlahan namun pasti.

_Modus murahan_.

Suho tidak tahu ia harus memaki pemuda itu yang kurang ajar atau memaki Lay karena sifatnya yang kelewat polos itu.

Ha, dia bilang apa tadi?_ Polos?_

_ Ck_.

Yang benar saja.

Mungkin saja Lay justru yang sengaja memancing semuanya, mencoba menarik perhatian pemuda itu, sebagaimana ia mencoba menarik perhatian Suho.

_Dulu_.

Tapi tetap saja. Melihat ujung jari pemuda-asing-sok-keren itu menyentuh seinci saja kulit Lay membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya mendidih, membuat Suho memiliki hasrat yang menggebu-gebu untuk membuat lelaki brengsek itu menjadi—

"…daging cincang,"

"Sunbae bilang apa?"

"Ah, daging cincang. Iya, daging cincang manusi—ah, tidak, tidak. Maksudku, aku ingin makan daging cincang."

_Shit._

Suho benar-benar merasa kacau hari ini.

* * *

.

Suho bangun dengan _mood_ lebih buruk dari hari sebelumnya.

Kepalanya berdenyut hebat sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah. Bising suara kereta api yang ditumpanginya kini sama sekali tidak membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik—yang ada malah membuatnya ingin melempari siapa saja yang ada dihadapannya dengan sepatu dan buku-buku pelajarannya yang bersembunyi di balik resleting tasnya.

.

Jangan. Ganggu.

_Please_.

.

Ia perlu tidur kira-kira enam jam lagi. _Serius_.

.

…Oke, mungkin tidak benar-benar serius.

.

Tapi sungguh, kalau enam jam hibernasi itu tidak membuat ibunya bernafsu untuk melemparinya dengan panci dan wajan tadi pagi, ia pasti masih menemukan dirinya bergelung nyaman di bawah selimutnya saat ini. Karena, _hell, yeah_!

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Kim Suho—ehem, _Kim-sangatjenius-Suho_—malas pergi ke sekolah.

Akhir-akhir ini, baginya pergi ke sekolah sama saja dengan bunuh diri. _Well_, mungkin itu terdengar lebay. Tapi serius, ia benar-benar malas bertemu dengan _ugh_— haruskah ia sebutkan nama orang itu? _Well_, oke—Lay—dan teman lelakinya yang _sok kenal sok dekat_ itu.

Kedua manusia itu layaknya perangko berjalan sekarang. Ke sana berdua, ke sini berdua.

Dimana ia melihat Lay, pasti ia melihat lelaki sok itu—sampai-sampai Suho muak rasanya. Apalagi modus-modus murahan yang selalu ditunjukkan lelaki itu pada Lay yang masih saja tidak peka, benar-benar membuat Suho ingin menjambak rambut kedua manusia itu dan memisahkan mereka.

.

Tapi itu _**bukan karena ia cemburu**_, oke?

Bold, underline, dan italic, kurang apa lagi? Stop berpikiran seperti itu pada Suho, mengerti?

.

Suho tidak ingat sejak kapan ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Mungkin naluri alam bawah sadarnya yang menuntunnya sampai ke sini. Ia menghela napas panjang, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung sekolah dengan langkah berat seakan ia tengah memasuki gerbang neraka.

.

Yeah, "_Selamat datang di neraka_", memang.

.

Suho berjalan menyusuri koridor ke tempat di mana kelasnya berada dengan satu tangan masuk ke dalam saku, serta tas punggungya yang ia sampirkan di bahu. Baru saja ia akan berbelok kearah tangga, ia menangkap sosok Lay dari arah seberang—sendirian, syukurlah, berdiri dengan satu tangan mendekap tasnya, dan _holy shit_—tersenyum padanya.

Ini mimpi, ini mimpi, ini—**slaps**—_ow_! Astaga, ini bukan mimpi! Lelaki itu—Lay. Ia memang tersenyum padanya. _Pada Suho_.

Untuk yang pertama kali semenjak mereka terakhir berbicara, semenjak kejadian waktu itu.

.

Lay benar-benar sosok yang berhati besar. Setelah apa yang Suho lakukan padanya, pemuda itu masih mau memaafkannya.

Dan kalau saja Suho tidak mengingat jati dirinya bahwa ia ini lelaki _manly_, ia pasti sudah menangis tersedu-sedu saking terharunya.

.

Jantungnya menggila sekali lagi._ Damn_.

Apalagi ketika Lay semakin melebarkan senyumannya, dan mengangkat satu tangannya untuk melambai ke arahnya.

.

Suho benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selama beberapa saat. Perasaannya terlalu berkecamuk sekarang .

Ia baru akan mengangkat tangannya, membalas lambaiannya dari seberang, dan ingin membalas senyumannya, kalau saja ia tidak mendengar—

.

.

.

"LAY!"

"KRIS!"

.

.

Dalam sejarah hidupnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Suho jadi korban PHP.

* * *

.

Jika kau bertanya pada Suho apa yang paling tidak ia sukai di dunia ini, maka jawabannya adalah _dihiraukan._

.

Ia **benci** dihiraukan.

.

**Sangat benci** dihiraukan.

.

Dan hal itu, adalah apa yang coba Lay lakukan padanya.

_Menghiraukannya_.

Menghiraukannya ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor, menghiraukannya ketika pemuda itu melihatnya di kantin, menghiraukannya ketika mereka tidak sengaja saling bertukar pandang, dan menghiraukannya di segala tempat, menganggapnya seakan-akan ia ini tidak ada. Seakan-akan ia ini hanya angin yang numpang lewat. Dan hal tersebut sudah berlangsung selama hampir seminggu lamanya.

Tarik ucapannya yang mengatakan bahwa Lay adalah pria berhati besar.

Nyatanya pemuda itu sepertinya masih memendam rasa dendam padanya. Memangnya dia salah apa sih?

Oke, Suho akui ia memang salah. Oke, Suho akui ia memang menghina pemuda itu dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas.

Oke, mungkin seharusnya Suho tidak melakukan semua hal itu.

Tapi kan ia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada orang sinting itu. Dan jangan salahkan ia jika ia terlalu terbawa emosi, karena kelakuan Lay saat itu memang keterlaluan. Jadi, semua ini memang bukan kesalahannya seratus persen.

Iya 'kan?

Well, Suho tahu ia sebenarnya hanya mencoba _menghindar_ . Logikanya, dia yang memang seharusnya meminta maaf bukan? Tapi ia masih punya harga diri yang dipertaruhkan disini. Dan juga, bagaimana ia bisa meminta maaf kalau pada kenyataannya Lay selalu menghindar seperti itu?

Suho mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. _Kenapa semua jadi serumit ini sih?_

Kenapa semua ini menyimpang dari skenario yang dulu telah jauh-jauh hari dirancangnya? Kenapa ia tidak mendapatkan perasaan bahagia yang diharap-harapkannya ketika Lay telah pergi dari kehidupannya? Kemana perasaan puas itu? Kenapa sekarang yang datang justru perasaan bersalah terus menerus yang seakan-akan ingin mencekiknya seperti ini?

Dan kenapa, sekarang yang tumbuh justru perasaan…

_…rindu_?

.

Suho tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia harus mengakhiri semua ini. Ia… ia tidak mau terus terkekang oleh rasa bersalah yang kian hari kian memakannya ini.

Tapi…

.

Tapi bagaimana?

Ia harus melakukan apa?

.

Ketika ia menolehkan kepala, ia menangkap sosok yang baru saja dipikirkannya berjalan melewati koridor sekolah, dengan menenteng sebuah ransel kecil, dan sehelai handuk kecil yang melilit di sekitar lehernya.

Suho tidak tahu apa yang akhirnya memaksa kaki-kakinya dan merasuki tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan mulai mengikuti langkah pemuda itu.

Ia menemukan pemuda itu berbalik di ujung koridor, menuju ruang latihan dance—kalau ia tidak salah, kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Begitu memastikan pemuda itu aman dalam jarak pandangnya, Suho membawa tubuhnya mendekat. Gayanya sekarang seperti om-om penguntit yang—

.

**Sebentar.** _Apa tadi?_

.

_Penguntit_?

Yang benar saja!

Ia tidak menguntit oke? Ia cuma _mengikuti._

_._

Dan ia bukan om-om_, dammit!_

.

Dari tempatnya bersembunyi sekarang, Suho bisa melihat Lay dari celah-celah yang tersisa di balik pintu. Ia melihat Lay berjalan ke sisi ruangan dan meletakkan ransel serta handuknya disana. Melepas jaketnya dan memberi Suho akses untuk bisa mengekspos sempurna tiap detail tubuhnya yang proporsional.

Setelah ia menyalakan pengeras suara yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan, dan memastikan benda itu berfungsi, ia lantas kembali berjalan untuk berdiri di tengah ruangan yang penuh dengan kepungan kaca tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, musik bernada _beat_ pun mulai menggema, mengalun diikuti dengan gerakan selaras yang diciptakan oleh pemuda yang seakan kini menjadi inti dari segala benda di ruangan itu.

Suho hanya mampu terdiam dengan rahang seakan melorot ke tanah, memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu menggerakan anggota badannya dengan luwes dan lincah, terlihat begitu fleksible di matanya, dan—astaga, apa ia baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia terpesona?

Tidak?

_ Bagus_.

Karena ia memang tidak sedang terpesona kok.

.

Suho tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskannya disini hanya untuk melihat pemuda itu menari. Dan ia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan ia berinisatif mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dengan layar yang menampilkan potret Lay yang tertangkap sempurna oleh kamera ponselnya. Ada sesuatu dalam pemuda itu yang…_ yang berbeda_. Yang Suho tak pernah sadari sebelumnya.

Tapi apa?

Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar lagu akhirnya berhenti. Yang dilihatnya kini hanya Lay yang berdiri dengan nafas terengah dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya di pusat ruangan.

.

"Kerja bagus, Lay!"

.

_Suara siapa itu_? Bukankah seharusnya hanya ada Lay di ruang studio itu?

Tapi sepertinya ia pernah mendengar suara ini di suatu tempat. Suara yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinganya. Tunggu, tunggu.

_Ini kan suara…_

.

"Terima kasih, Kris. Ini belum seberapa, kau tahu."

.

Ah, iya.

.

_Kris._

Namanya jelek, ih.

.

Lagipula, apa yang dilakukannya di studio dance sih? Bukannya dia anak basket ya?

.

Suho melihat siluet seseorang menghampiri Lay, mengulurkannya sebotol air mineral dan sehelai handuk kecil milik pemuda itu. Suho juga bisa mendengar bagaimana Lay mengucapkan terima kasih, dan melihatnya tersenyum manis pada pemuda itu.

Hatinya sakit. Nyesek. _Ugh_.

.

"Lo mau gue anter pulang? Udah mau malem nih."

_Tuh kan, modus murahan lagi._

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Enggak lah. Rumah kita kan searah."

"Em... oke deh."

.

Suho tidak punya waktu untuk menyumpah serapahi orang bernama Kris itu karena kini ia menyadari kedua lelaki itu tengah berjalan menuju ke pintu—dengan kata lain, menuju ke arahnya.

Ia cepat-cepat mencari tempat untuk sembunyi. Karena_ hell no_! Ia tidak mau kepergok menguntit—maksudnya, mengikuti—Lay sedari tadi.

Ia menyelipkan tubuhnya diantara tembok-tembok yang tersisa, bersyukur karena badannya yang tak terlalu besar sehingga ia tak perlu terlalu kesusahan untuk bersembunyi, sekaligus berdoa agar Lay dan Kris tidak menemukan keberadaannya disini.

Ia mengerlingkan kepalanya sedikit, mengintip dari tempatnya berdiri dan melihat bahwa Lay dan Kris kini sudah keluar dari studio dan mulai berjalan menuju ke arah koridor sekolah dengan punggung mereka yang semakin menjauh. Suho menghela napas lega banyak-banyak, merasa bersyukur karena ia tidak ketahuan, dan bergegas keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

_Fuuh~ hampir saja_.

.

.

Tapi Suho diam-diam mengakui, ternyata mengun—_mengikuti_ seseorang itu menyenangkan juga.

* * *

.

Ternyata memang menyenangkan.

Bagaimana kau diam-diam mengamati obyek yang kau untit—ehm, kau _ikuti_—bagaimana kau bemain akal untuk menyembunyikan identitasmu, bagaimana kau melihat ekpresi bingung targetmu. Sungguh merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Suho sekarang.

Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kalaupun ia mengun—_mengikuti_ Lay, ia tidak serendah itu. Ia tidak seketerlaluan Lay dulu. Ia masih bisa menjaga sikap, dan ia masih punya harga diri yang harus dipertaruhkan. Karena coba kau pikirkan, masa' iya ada mantan target stalker kini berganti posisi menjadi stalker mantan stalkernya?

Bingung kan?

Sama.

Suho juga.

.

Suho kini tengah memandangi layar smartphone-nya. Di tangannya yang lain terdapat sebuah kartu sim dengan nomor baru yang dibelinya tadi siang sepulang sekolah. Menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia berganti nomor kalau ia ingin mengirim SMS pada Lay?

Suho galau.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya sampai ia rela buang-buang uang untuk membeli nomor baru yang sebenarnya tidak guna ini. Mungkin ia hanya ingin iseng? Atau mungkin saja ia bisa mengerjai Lay dengan ini 'kan? Haha.

Ha.

Oke, bohong.

Ia sungguhan ingin mengirimi Lay SMS kok.

.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menggunakan nomornya yang lama. Tapi, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti kalau Lay tahu bahwa Suho kini yang beralih mengiriminya SMS konyol? Bisa ke-geer-an kan dia.

Suho menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal. Ia mantapkan hatinya untuk mencopot baterai ponselnya dan mengganti smartphone-nya dengan nomor baru. Begitu proses rebooting selesai, ia buru-buru membuka aplikasi messanger-nya untuk membuat sebuah pesan baru.

Ia mengetikkan nomor Lay disana. Dan ketika ia akan menuliskan isi pesannya disana, jemarinya justru hanya mengambang diatas deretan keyboard.

Suho galau. _Lagi_.

Namun akhirnya dengan satu helaan nafas panjang, ia bergegas mengetikkan sebuah kata disana.

.

**To**: +820071092xxx  
**From**: +8206150592  
_20:31_

Hai.

.

.

Suho ingin mengumpat rasanya begitu ia selesai menekan tombol _send_ di ponselnya. Astaga, demi puluh enam alphabet di dunia, dan dari ratusan kata yang bisa ditulisnya, yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah—_hai_?

Karena—_ew_, itu norak sekali. Dan kecil kemungkinan Lay akan membalas pesannya kan?

Tapi toh, ini tidak seperti Suho mengharap sebuah balasan.

.

Suho mendengus panjang, kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

Merasa begitu lelah, ia pun menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari penuh kegilaan ini.

Ia benar-benar butuh ketenangan sekarang.

.

Dan malam itu, Suho bermimpi tentang seorang pangeran tampan yang berhasil menyelamatkan unicorn-_nya_ dari seekor naga jelek.

* * *

.

**Click**.

Lay mendesah panjang. Dengan tetes-tetes keringat yang masih menghiasi wajah dan hampir seluruh tubuhnya, ia mendudukkan diri dengan menyandarkan punggung pada permukaan kaca di belakangnya. Ia meraih botol air mineralnya dengan susah payah, membuka tutupnya dan menegak isinya banyak-banyak.

Menari merupakan hobinya sejak kecil. Menari sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya kini. Dan menari adalah tempat bagi Lay untuk melupakan sejenak masalah yang menimpanya. Tempat dimana ia bisa dengan bebas melampiaskan segalanya.

Termasuk melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya karena… _Suho_.

Lay menghela napas berat.

Lagi-lagi, ia memikirkan senior-nya itu.

Berbagai cara sudah dilakukannya untuk melupakan pemuda itu. Mencoba untuk berhenti menguntitnya, mencoba bersikap biasa saja, mencoba untuk menyibukkan dirinya, berusaha menghindarinya.

_Dikiranya semua ini mudah?_ Bagaimana ia mencoba menghiraukan kehadiran Suho di dekatnya, tapi ia tahu hatinya tidak begitu. Bagaimana ia berusaha keras menghindari tatapan tajam yang Suho hujamkan padanya setiap kali mereka bertemu, padahal jantungnya tengah berdegup tak karuan. Itu semua tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Perasaannya dipertaruhkan disini.

.

Lay tahu ia** harus** _move on_.

Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan galau begini. Jelas-jelas Suho sudah menolaknya. Dan bahkan senior-nya itu dengan terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia membencinya. Sangat membencinya.

Lay tersenyum getir.

_Sampah._

_._

Yeah, ia ini hanya sampah baginya.

.

Mungkin ia ini terlalu naïf. Mungkin ia memang benar-benar keterlaluan dalam mengekspresikan rasa sukanya pada Suho. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak menaruh perasaan pada pemuda itu dari awal. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak pernah menguntit Suho, sehingga ia tidak perlu merasakan rasa sakit ini.

Oh ya, dan bicara soal menguntit, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Lay merasa ada yang _aneh_.

Ia merasa ia tengah _diawasi_.

Ia tidak tahu apa, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja. Lagipula, tidak mungkin 'kan? Apalagi kalau ia bilang ia mendengar suara jepretan kamera tiap kali ia menari. Atau bahwa nomornya kini sering menjadi sasaran salah kirim karena ada nomor asing yang mengiriminya pesan-pesan aneh.

Seperti...

**drrt**.

.

.  
**From**: +8206150592  
_17:31_

_Sehoror-horrornya film-film horror, nggak ada yang lebih horror daripada liat kamu jalan sama orang lain_.

.

.

Lay mengernyit geli.

Siang bolong begini, setan apa yang baru saja merasuki orang ini?

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu memilih untuk menyambar botol air mineral-nya dan menentengnya di satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menyampirkan ranselnya ke bahu dan berjalan menuju pintu. Baru saja ia hendak berbelok ke arah koridor, ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

.

"LAY!"

.

Lay menoleh, dan tersenyum ketika ia melihat siapa itu. "Hei, Kris."

Kris sebenarnya adalah kakak kelasnya. Dan kenapa ia tak memanggilnya pemuda itu dengan sebutan hyung, sunbae, gege atau semacamnya karena memang mereka berdua yang membuat kesepakatan itu. Dan Lay juga merasa mereka sudah terlalu dekat untuk menggunakan sekedar formalitas seperti itu.

Lay mengenal Kris mungkin terhitung sudah lama.

Mereka berkenalan ketika ia mengikuti masa orientasi bagi siswa baru, sementara Kris adalah ketua panitia MOS saat itu. Mengetahui bahwa mereka sama-sama orang China dan kemudahan dalam berkomunikasi karena bahasa Korea Lay yang memang bisa dibilang payah, membuat mereka menjadi dekat. Kris mungkin terlihat dingin dari luar, tetapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik hati, sensitif, dan seorang pendengar yang baik.

Kris tersenyum menghampirinya, "Lo hari ini ada acara?"

Lay mengangkat alis, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Gue pingin ngajak lho _hang out_ gitu, mau ya?"

Lay tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat Kris yang mencoba membuat_ aegyo_ di depannya. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan, "Ya, ya. Tentu saja."

Kris tersenyum lebih lebar sebagai balasan. "Gue jemput lho nanti sore," Ia mengedip jahil kemudian, "Dandan yang cantik, oke?"

Lay tertawa dan memukul main-main lengan pemuda itu.

Ia menurut saja ketika Kris menarik tangannya dan membawanya untuk berjalan ke arah koridor.

.

.

.

.

"_By the way_, Kris. Kau dengar suara tempat sampah yang ditentang tidak?"

* * *

.

Suho mengumpat keras. Ia mendesis nyeri sembari mencengkram ujung kaki kanannya yang tadi dibenturkannya ke tempat sampah. Demi Neptunus, sekarang Suho ingin misuh-misuh rasanya. Karena hell—apa maksud si tiang listrik tadi? Apakah ia berencana mengajak Lay pergi?

Berdua saja gitu?

_Malam-malam..._

_ Terus jalan sambil pegang-pegangan tangan. _

_Suap-suapan di pinggir jalan. Pulang-pergi goncengan. Peluk-pelukkan. Cium pipi kiri cium pipi kanan_—

Cih.

Membayangkannya saja membuat Suho merasa mual.

.

Dan Suho tahu, ia tidak bisa diam saja.

* * *

Kamera,_ cek_. Handphone, _cek_. Topi penyamaran— _cek_. Jaket—_cek_. Kumis palsu—_cek_, wig—_cek_—**e-eh**, oke yang ini nggak usah.

Mengerling kearah kaca, Suho mengamati penyemarannya dari atas ke bawah. Celana longgar, kaos putih, jaket kulit hitam, kacamata hitam, kumis boongan, dan sebuah topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya—setidaknya ia tidak terlalu mirip seperti om-om penguntit kan?

Begitu dirasa mental dan fisiknya siap, Suho pun bergegas pergi menggunakan mobil SUV pribadinya. Menemukan rumah Lay sebenarnya bukanlah sebuah perkara yang sulit baginya. Zaman globalisasi, semua memang terasa mudah. Tinggal cari _facebook_ pemuda itu, lihat bio-nya dan tada….

.

..

...

Tapi masalahnya, Suho tidak tahu nama akun_ facebook_ milik Lay.

.

Jadi ia pilih option kedua, yaitu bertanya langsung dengan salah satu teman sekelas Lay.

.

Memang cara basi sih, tapi yang terpenting berhasil bukan?

.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Suho ketika ia sampai disana adalah sosok tinggi Kris yang sudah berdandan rapi tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi sang pintu untuk akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan sosok Lay yang tersenyum ramah dalam balutan kaos berwarna ungu dan celana _skinny jeans_ sebagai pelangkap.

_Holy shit_. Suho tak pernah menemukan orang lain bisa terlihat sebegitu menakjubkan hanya dengan pakaian sesederhana itu.

Suho menyadari bahwa Kris tidak membawa kendaraan apapun sore itu, dan ia mengasumsikan bahwa Kris memang sengaja mengajak Lay untuk berjalan kaki saja. Ia pun membawa tubuhnya keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti kedua orang itu dari belakang dengan jarak yang ia taksir aman.

Suho berhenti sebentar ketika ia menjumpai Kris dan Lay berhenti di sebuah toko bunga. Mereka berdiri bersisian di depan _counter_ dan Suho dapat melihat mereka berbicara, mungkin sedang berdiskusi ingin membeli bunga jenis apa.

Suho meraih ponselnya, dan buru-buru mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

.

**To**: +820071092xxx  
**From**: +8206150592  
_15:35_

"Ambil saja bunga camellia. Lembut. Penuh arti… _seperti dirimu_."

**Send**.

.

Suho berkedip tiga kali.

Ia bilang apa barusan? Ampun, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa jadi se-_cheesy_ itu.

Menilik semua pesan konyol yang akhir-akhir dikirimkannya kepada Lay. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya ia kutip dari buku "1002 (_Soalnya 1001 Udah Biasa_) Tips Sms Gebetan Anti Alay" karya Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Jujur, mengingatnya saja membuat ia merasa jijik sendiri. Ia merasa ini benar-benar bukan dirinya, sungguh.

.

Atau mungkin... benar kata orang selama ini.

Bahwa jatuh cinta, memang bisa membuat orang jadi tidak waras.

.

Tapi masalahnya,

...Suho kan tidak sedang jatuh cinta.

.

_Iya kan?_

.

Apalagi dengan lelaki yang punya rambut sewarna_ peach_, kulit putih bersih, tinggi 178 cm, bibir _kissable_, pipi tirus dengan single dimple di pipi kanannya…

**Bukan**. Bukan Lay kok.

.

Suho melihat mereka mulai beranjak dari toko bunga, dan sebagai aba-aba ia pun mulai bergerak.

Tempat kedua yang mereka kunjungi hari itu adalah sebuah distro yang letaknya hanya beberapa blok dari toko bunga tadi. Kali ini Suho memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam, meski satpam di depan tadi sempat terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengizinkannya masuk. Disini banyak tempat-tempat untuk bisa menyembunyikan diri, jadi Suho bisa merasa sedikit tenang untuk sekarang.

Ia melihat Lay berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke tempat kemeja-kemeja yang digantung di sudut ruangan, mengamati satu per satu, dan sesekali iseng mencoba potongan-potongan baju itu dengan mata yang tampak berbinar kagum.

Suho menarik ponselnya kembali.

.

**To**: +820071092xxx  
**From**: +8206150592  
_15:49_

Pilih saja yang warna ungu. Nggak norak dan… kau terlihat bagus dengan itu.

.

.

Ia bisa melihat Lay yang menunduk tengah mengerutkan kening membaca layar ponselnya di tangan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia bisa melihat sudut bibir Lay melengkung membentuk senyuman, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik salah satu kemeja berwarna ungu itu dari gantungan dan memutuskan untuk mengambilnya.

Suho berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan senyuman yang berusaha merayap ke bibirnya dengan tetap memasang wajah datar yang mantap. Tidak ingin keliatan _desperate_ dan terlihat terlalu senang karena Lay mengikuti sarannya.

Satu jam kemudian, kedua orang itu akhirnya meninggalkan toko baju, tak lupa dengan menenteng berkantung-kantung tas belanja di kedua tangan mereka. Suho tidak tahu kalau Lay ternyata _sophaholic_ juga.

Mungkin ini akan jadi pengalaman berharga baginya untuk selalu siap duit banyak kalau suatu saat ia mengajak Lay berkencan.

.

…Ehm, cuman asumsi.

.

Kedua orang itu kini mulai berjalan menyusuri distrik Gangnam. Sesekali berhenti untuk sekedar mengamati. Sedikit menyulitkan Suho sebenarnya, apalagi dengan banyaknya kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang melewati daerah ini, membuat Suho sempat kehilangan jejak mereka berdua. Namun untunglah ia berhasil menangkap siluet Kris memasuki sebuah café.

Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Suho merasa ia harus berterima kasih dengan ukuran tinggi badan Kris. Toh biasanya itu tinggi badan cuman bisa ngejekin dia mulu.

.

Begitu Suho menyelipkan tubuhnya ke dalam, ia tidak mengharapkan bahwa café sekecil ini ternyata ramai pengunjung. Ia menolehkan kepala kesana kemari, berhasil menangkap sosok Kris dan Lay yang duduk di meja nomor empat balas.

Mencoba bersikap biasa saja—meski sebenarnya ia gugup luar biasa—Suho akhirnya berhasil mendudukkan diri di meja yang bersebelahan tepat dengan keduanya.

_Damn._ Mau bagaimana lagi? Meja ini hanya yang satu-satunya tersisa disini. Dan untungnya, Kris ataupun Lay sama sekali tidak menyadari eksistensinya disini, mungkin dikarenakan posisi Suho yang duduk membelakangi mereka. Sebenarnya Suho merasa bersyukur juga sih, dengan begini 'kan setidaknya ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

.

"Kemarin malam asyik ya?"

Ah, dasar naga—

_Tunggu_.

Dia ngapain sama Lay kemarin malam?

Apanya yang asyik kemarin malam?

.

"Oh, yang waktu di kamar itu?"

.

Di kamar?

**DI KAMAR?**

_Asdfghjk—_

**.**

"Iya, yang waktu kita main poker di kamar lo itu. Lo kalah, inget?"

.

Oh.

Main poker…

.

_Kirain apa_.

.

Eh, berarti Kris sudah sering main ke rumah Lay dong sampai dibawa ke kamar segala?

Berarti Kris juga sudah mengenal kedua orangtua Lay, seluk beluk keluarganya, atau jangan-jangan Kris bahkan sudah melamar—

.

Suho menggelengkan kepala. _ Fokus, Suho_.

**Fokus**.

.

"Tapi tadi juga asyik kok. Kayaknya bener ya, shopping emang paling asyik kalau malem."

"Iya, kayaknya malam ini kita belanjanya emang agak gila-gilaan ya?"

_Agak apanya? Orang hampir sekarung gitu_.

"Ah, nggak juga. Itu belum seberapa. Biasanya gue kalo keluar gini juga belinya macem-macem. Beli kulkas, beli mesin cuci, beli mobil. Padahal sebenernya gue udah punya semua. Tapi mau gimana, ya. Orang kaya, sih."

"Memangnya uangmu nggak habis buat beli begituan? Kan bisa ditabung gitu."

.

Suho tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Lay. Memang tipe istri idaman.

_Eh._

_._

"Nggak lah. Justru uang tanpa batas gini kadang-kadang gue bingung juga gimana makenya. Memang susah ya jadi orang kaya."

.

Suho bersumpah ia tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan reaksi seperti apa. Antara ingin melempari Kris dengan piring dan_ speechless_.

Songong sekali.

Suho tidak iri. _Hell no!_ Ia juga tahu dirinya ini juga **anak orang kaya**._ Please deh_.

Tapi dikarenakan sifat kedua orangtuanya yang masih berjiwa PNS, Suho memang sudah terbiasa hidup sederhana. Pegang kartu debit pun ia sangsi.

.

"Eh, gimana kalau habis ini kita nonton?"

"Nonton?"

"Iya, nonton. Tenang aja. Gue yang bayarin. Sekalian ngabisin duit nih."

_Sekali lagi, piring benar-benar melayang_...

"Terserah kau lah,"

.

Suho mendengar keduanya bangkit dari kursi dan ia menoleh sedikit untuk melihat keduanya kini telah keluar dari café. Ia cepat-cepat beranjak berdiri, berusaha mengejar keduanya.

Untunglah dari sini jarak gedung teater tidaklah terlalu jauh. Karena_ hell_, kakinya sudah terlanjur pegal sekali kalau ia disuruh untuk berjalan lagi. Ketika Suho sampai disana, ia melihat Lay dan Kris telah berjalan menuju studio 5. Suho cepat-cepat menyusul untuk memesan tiket. Begitu memastikan bahwa tempat duduknya berdekatan dengan kursi mereka berdua, Suho pun bergegas masuk ke dalam.

.

Sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa film yang akan mereka tonton adalah film horror.

* * *

.

Lay memilih diam sembari mengikuti Kris masuk ke dalam studio dan mencari letak tempat duduk yang telah dipesannya dengan Kris tadi. Begitu mereka telah menemukan kursi yang dimaksud, ia dan Kris bergegas mendudukkan diri agar tak menganggu penonton bisa merasakan seseorang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya, namun ia tak terlalu bisa menilik wajah orang itu dikarenakan keadaan studio yang sudah gelap.

Setelah menunggu kredit berputar, film pun akhirnya dimulai.

Sepanjang film, entah kenapa Lay merasa bosan.

Menurutnya, film yang mereka tonton ini kurang seru. Tipikal film horror pada umumnya lah. Editing dan efek yang payah. Plot cerita yang kurang menarik, make-up sadako-nya kurang mengerikan, dan bahkan adegan pembunuhannya juga kurang sadis.

Kenapa hanya ada adegan penusukan saja? Seharusnya adegan penusukan itu disertai dengan merobek perut si korban, mengubek isi perutnya dan—

Lay menghentikan kegiatan fantasinya ketika ia menyadari bahwa tubuh orang asing disampingnya ini tampak gemetaran. Meski Lay tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas, ia tahu kulit pemuda itu sudah memucat seperti kertas.

Mengikuti nalurinya yang suka SKSD, Lay menyentuh satu tangan pemuda itu yang terasa sedingin es.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia bertanya hati-hati, khawatir.

Orang disampingnya ini tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang Lay dengan tatapan kosong, sebelum akhirnya ia menepis tangan Lay dan buru- buru bangkit dari kursinya.

Meninggalkan Lay dengan kening berkerut di kursinya.

_Orang aneh…_

_._

* * *

_Splash!_

Suho membasuh wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang telah diguyur oleh air dari washtafel. Ia menutup kedua matanya, menikmati sensasi dingin yang muncul ketika air itu bergerak mengaliri seluruh wajahnya.

Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di sisi washtafel, guna menyangga tubuhnya yang masih sedikit gemetaran. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana ngerinya wajah hancur sadako tadi. Atau bagaimana sadisnya si sadako tadi membunuh korban-korbannya. Ia bersumpah ia bisa merasakan perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk paksa.

Suho akui ia memang payah di genre horror. Sejak dulu ia memang tidak pernah menaruh minat pada hal-hal supernatural seperti itu.

Tidak. Ia tidak takut.

…Oke, mungkin sedikit takut. Tapi itu wajar kan? Setiap orang pasti punya phobia-nya sendiri-sendiri, tak terkecuali manusia biasa seperti Suho.

Suho menghela nafas. Ia melepas kumis imitasinya dan melepas topi yang sedari tadi menutup kepalanya. Menatap ke arah cermin, ia mendesah. Sekarang ia benar-benar terlihat kacau. Suho menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke sisi wajahnya, merasakan kulit tubuhnya yang masih terasa sedingin es.

_Oh astaga._ Bukankah tadi Lay menyentuh kedua tangannya. Dan… apakah tadi Lay menghawatirkannya?

Wajah Suho memanas tiba-tiba, begitu juga dengan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang anehnya ikut menghangat. Tapi disaat lelaki itu kembali menaruh perhatian padanya, Suho malah meninggalkannya begitu saja, tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

Suho panik, oke? Lagipula ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Lay mengetahui identitasnya dan—

"Suho?"

.

**What the—**

Suho menatap horror ke arah cermin. Disana. Dimana ia bisa melihat sosok seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu, tepat dibelakangnya. Dan sosok seseorang itu adalah—

.

"Lay…"

.

Ia masih enggan berbalik. Ia hanya bisa tertegun menatap bayangan mereka di permukaan cermin. Suho hanya bisa menatap pantulan kedua bola mata cokelat disana yang turut balas menatapnya. Ia tidak bisa berkutik. Ia tidak mampu. Sendi-sendi tubuhnya serasa mati rasa.

Dari sini ia bisa melihat Lay mulai berjalan mendekatinya, dan ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat seiring dengan langkah kaki yang diambil si pemuda. Lay berhenti di sampingnya. Ia mendengar adik kelasnya itu mengambil nafas pelan, dan menyalankan keran air washtafel di depannya. Membasuh tangannya dengan gestur penuh ketenangan.

Hanya ada suara gemericik air yang mengisi kesunyian diantara mereka berdua. Suho benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Suho menegak ludah. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang benar-benar tidak ingin didengar dan dijawabnya.

Berusaha bersikap tenang, Suho memulai. "Kenapa aku ada disini… Kupikir ini **bukan** urusanmu."

"Ah…" Lay hanya mengangguk, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci tangannya.

"Kau sendiri…" Suho mengikuti Lay dengan kembali membasuh tangannya yang sebenarnya sudah bersih sedari tadi. Ia hanya butuh pengalih rasa gugupnya.

"…Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Suho pura-pura ingin tahu.

"Nonton, tentu saja."

"Sendiri?" Suho bertanya, diam-diam mendengus.

"Tidak. Diajak teman," Lay menjawab kalem.

"Teman?" Suho memutar mata, "Kau yakin Kris hanya teman?"

Masih dengan keran yang mengaliri kedua telapak tangannya, Lay menoleh menatap Suho, mengernyit, "Darimana kau tahu aku bersama Kris? Aku tidak pernah bilang…" Lay menggumam, bingung. Sedetik kemudian ia menyipitkan kedua matanya,

"Kau… tidak sedang menguntitku kan?"

.

Suho mengumpat dalam hati.

_Damn him and his big mouth_.

.

Ia menoleh cepat ke arah Lay dengan mata terbelalak. Rahangnya mengeras dan kedua tangannya mulai terkepal. _Beraninya dia.._

Dia bilang apa tadi? Menguntit. **Hah**!

"Menguntitmu?" Suho mendengus, lalu tertawa. _Sinis_. "Kau pikir aku ini dirimu? Yang melakukan hal-hal menjijikkan dengan mengikuti orang seperti itu? Hah, lihat pada siapa kau bicara. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal-hal menjijikkan seperti itu,"

"Lihat dirimu sendiri. Setelah gagal mendapatkanku, sekarang kau sudah mendapat target baru untuk diuntit begitu? Apa sekarang kau juga akan bilang pada Kris kalau kau mencintainya seperti yang pernah kau bilang padaku dulu?" Suho mendelik, "Cinta, hah apanya yang cinta? Dasar pembohong."

Suho mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya. Memperhatikan Lay yang masih terdiam tanpa kata.

Dan hal itu membuat Suho semakin…_ frustasi._

Sudah ia duga sebelumnya, Lay hanya menyukainya secara sesaat—hanya sekedar kagum saja, tak ada perasaan yang berarti. Kagum bisa hilang ketika kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih berharga, dimana perasaanmu kepada orang tersebut lebih dari sekedar 'kagum'—

—dan gambaran dimana Lay mengikuti orang lain selain dirinya—melihat Lay menghabiskan waktu bersama Kris—entah kenapa membuat Suho mengepalkan kedua tangannya semakin erat. Buku-buku jarinya memutih berbahaya.

Suho mendesis,

.

"Sekali sampah, tetap saja sampah…"

.

Ia masih menatap Lay, yang hanya terdiam tak merespon. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang bergejolak terpantul di kedua bola mata cokelat itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa memastikan sesuatu apa itu.

Suho melihat Lay menghela nafas panjang, dan Suho tak melewatkan ada segaris senyum yang tertoreh di bibirnya.

Bukan, itu bukan senyum yang_ dicarinya._ Bukan senyum itu yang ingin dilihatnya. _Bukan itu_. Bukan senyum sedih itu. Bukan senyum sedih yang membuat hatinya ngilu begini.

"Ah ya, seharusnya aku memang tahu diri. Bicara apa aku?" Lay beralih untuk mematikan keran washtafel, mengeringkan kedua tangannya, dan tersenyum ke arah Suho, "Benar, mana mungkin kau melakukan hal-hal menjijikkan seperti itu. Kau kan bukan sampah seperti aku ya kan?" Lay mendesah panjang, menggelengkan kepala, "Kau pasti bahagia kan sekarang? Tanpa ada aku yang menganggumu. Tanpa ada manusia tolol yang mengejar-ngejarmu seperti dulu?"

Lay terdiam sejenak, "Jika kau bahagia seperti itu… baiklah, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu. Aku akan mencoba menghapus perasaan ini dan…

.

"**Aku akan melupakanmu**,"

.

.

..._Aku berjanji_."

.

Dengan sebuah ultimatum terakhir, Lay akhirnya berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

**_Aku akan melupakanmu…_**

_Melupakanmu_.

Melupakannya.

.

Melupakan—

—_Suho_.

.

Tangan Suho makin terkepal erat.

_Bodoh. Tolol. Dungu_. Hanya begitu saja?

Ia menyerah pada Suho begitu saja? Kemana Lay yang ia tahu? Kemana Lay yang tak pernah menyerah mengejarnya? Kemana Lay yang dulu selalu mengikutinya sepanjang hari? Mengiriminya sms-sms konyol setiap hari. Membuatkannya sekotak sushi. Menemaninya makan siang di atap sekolah. Membuatnya kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun. Sampa-sampai ingin sekali Suho mematahkan hidungnya atau meninju rahangnya setiap kali ia melihatnya. Kemana?

Kemana perginya dia?

_Dan demi Tuhan_. Kenapa ia bisa jadi sebodoh ini? Mana otak jenius yang sering dibangga-banggakannya? Kenapa ia tidak mencoba menghentikan Lay? Kenapa ia hanya diam saja? Kenapa ia membiarkan Lay pergi begitu saja. Pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**Tolol**. Bodoh._ Sialan_.

.

Ia begitu membenci Lay.

Ia begitu membenci Lay karena ia telah membuatnya jadi sekacau ini.

.

Ia sangat membenci Lay.

Dan ia tahu kenapa.

.

Ia benci Lay karena ia membuatnya tidak bisa jujur.

Jujur pada perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

.

Suho tidak bisa tidur. Ada banyak hal yang menganggu pikirannya malam itu. Terlalu banyak sampai ia merasa sesak dibuatnya.

Terlebih kejadian sore tadi. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau mengingat-ingatnya lagi. Tapi perasaan mencekik itu datang kembali. Perasaan bersalah yang sempat menghilang itu muncul lagi. Bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Mencoba mengenyahkannya, tapi ia tahu ia tak akan pernah bisa.

Suho mendengus lemah. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya, melirik jam dindingnya yang menunjuk angka pukul dua. Ia mengacak rambutnya, sengaja membuatnya menjadi lebih berantakan.

Anehnya meski ini pagi buta, Suho tak merasakan kantuk sama sekali. Yang dilakukannya dikasur sedari tadi memang hanya bergelung kesana kemari. Mencoba menutup matanya, membaca buku, bahkan menghitung 100 domba yang melompati pagar tak mampu untuk menghantarkannya ke alam mimpi.

Suho tak pernah mengidap insomnia sebelumnya. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. Terlebih, ia masih harus masuk sekolah jam tujuh nanti.

_Masa bodohlah_. Suho bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk menuju pintu balkon. Kamarnya memang berada di lantai dua dengan sebuah balkon kaca yang menghadap ke timur, tepat mengarah ke pusat kota. Suho meraih pegangan railing dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disana.

Angin malam buta yang meremangkan bulu kuduk langsung menyapanya detik itu juga. Mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana juga tampak begitu kecil sejauh mata memandang. Seoul memang kota metropolitan, di jam-jam segini saja orang-orang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka.

.

"_Kau pikir aku ini dirimu? Yang melakukan hal-hal menjijikkan dengan mengikuti orang seperti itu?_"

.

Suho memejamkan mata._ Shit_.

Kenapa muncul lagi?

.

"_Cinta, hah apanya yang cinta. Dasar pembohong!_"

.

_"Sekali sampah, tetap saja sampah…_"

.

Rentetan kalimat itu tiba-tiba saja berdengung di telinganya. Menamparnya tepat di wajah. Menusuknya seperti ratusan belati. Mengunci saraf-saraf tubuhnya.

Suho merasa gelisah disini—belum lagi, kalau teringat akan semua itu. Dia tak bisa melupakan setiap scene yang terjadi diantara mereka—tiap detiknya direkam dengan baik oleh otaknya. Heh, ia bahkan mendapat hadiah rasa sakit yang tak jelas di hatinya.

Sedih. Miris. Ngenes—dan masukkan kata-kata lain yang menggambarkan betapa berkecamuknya batin Suho saat ini.

Suho tahu ada yang berubah. Ada sesuatu yang lain.

Ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi semenjak Lay hadir dalam hidupnya. Sesuatu yang telah mengubahnya. Membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna. Membuatnya hidupnya seperti berada di jalur roller coaster, tidak monoton seperti dulu. Hidupnya. Perasaannya.

Sesuatu yang asing… yang ia simpan rapat-rapat tanpa ada celah bagi siapapun untuk mengintip masuk. Sesuatu yang terselubung beribu tanda tanya.

Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa didefiniskan sebagai rasa peduli. Rasa suka. Rasa—Suho menahan nafas—_rasa cinta_.

.

Mungkin.

Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bisa.

.

Mungkin seharusnya ia tahu.

Dalam permainan ini, ia tidak akan pernah menang.

.

Ia tak akan pernah bisa menang dari Lay.

.

Sejak awal, seharusnya Suho tahu ia sudah kalah. Hatinya telah_ kalah_.

.

Karena sialnya—Suho baru menyadari bahwa ia jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta pada mantan stalker-nya sendiri.

.

Suho menjadi saksi, ke-eksistensian hukum karma dibuktikan disini.

* * *

.

.

Suho menatap langit yang mulai terlihat gelap. Tampaknya hitam mulai menyelimuti bumi layaknya sebuah cendawan.

Pemuda itu bergegas berlari ke pelataran toko terdekat, berteduh. Tak hanya dia yang berpikiran seperti itu, karena saat Suho tiba disana, ia bisa melihat ada beberapa siswa dari sekolahnya yang sama-sama ikut berteduh dan menunggu. Tapi ada juga yang memutuskan nekat dan berlari pulang, menembus titik-titik air yang mulai turun semakin deras.

Suho mendesis sebal. Rencananya hari ini ia ingin bergegas pulang ke rumah begitu bel tadi berbunyi. Selama seminggu ini, ia berusaha untuk berangkat lebih pagi dan juga pulang lebih awal untuk menghindari kemungkinan bertemu dengan…_ Lay_. Suho tak yakin ia bisa mengontrol emosinya jika harus berhadapan dengan pemuda itu lagi.

Tapi sekarang apa daya? Saat ia akan pulang, awan mendung begitu cepat datang, dan hujan deras. Sekarang, bagaimana cara ia pulang? Payung tidak ada. Yang bisa diandalkannya hanya jaket yang ia yakin tak mampu melindunginya dari hujan sederas ini.

Selama hampir setengah jam, Suho masih dengan sabar menunggu hujan untuk berhenti. Dan selama itu pula, orang-orang yang bersamanya di pelataran toko tadi beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Suho seorang diri.

Ketika Suho mengarahkan pandangannya ke jalan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh kubangan-kubangan, sesuatu menuntunnya ke arah seberang.

Dimana ia bisa melihat siluet seorang pemuda berlari kearah toko yang berseberangan dengan tempat Suho berteduh dan berdiri saat ini. Seorang pemuda berambut _peach_… bermata cokelat. Suho mengenali pemuda itu. _Sangat mengenalinya._

_Ajaib_. Hanya dengan memandangnya saja membuat tubuh Suho beku sendiri. Ia tidak tahu pasti apakah ini karena efek dinginnya hujan, atau memang karena kehadiran orang itu disana.

Lelaki itu tampak mencoba berteduh juga rupanya. Terlihat dari seragamnya yang separuh basah, dan bagaimana ia mencoba membungkus tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya untuk mencari secerca kehangatan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Suho menarik smartphone-nya dari saku. Jemarinya menari diatas keyboard dengan gerakan yakin namun ragu disaat bersamaan.

Ia tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia tahu harus ada sesuatu yang diperbaiki disini. Sesuatu yang ia harap akan menghapus semua rasa sesak di dadanya ini.

.

**To**: +820071092xxx  
**From**: +8206150592  
_15:20_

Apa kau kedinginan? Mungkin aku bisa menghangatkanmu.

**Send.**

Persetan soal harga diri. Suho sedang jatuh cinta, _dammit_!

Bersamaan dengan itu Suho melihat Lay diseberang tengah merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan gadget-nya dari celana seragamnya dan mengenggamnya di sebelah kiri.

Suho melihatnya mengernyitkan kening, sebelum mendongak dan menolehkan kepala kesana kemari. Suho bergerak cepat. Ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tudung jaketnya , menunduk untuk menatap sepasang sepatunya yang basah. Suho memang sedang jatuh cinta, tapi ia masih punya rasa malu, _demi Tuhan_!

Begitu yakin Lay sudah tak menatap ke arahnya, Suho kembali mendongak. Ia menoleh saat ia melihat ada sebuah bus yang akan melintas di depan mereka, dan ia menyadari Lay mulai akan bergegas pergi.

Suho panik. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan menjadi pengecut seperti ini. Ia harus menahan Lay. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya dan ia berhak untuk mendapatkan penjelasan juga.

Menutup mata selama beberapa detik, dan menghela napas panjang, Suho_ berlari_.

.

Suho tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

* * *

.

Lay baru saja akan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku ketika ia menyadari bus yang ditunggunya sedari tadi akhirnya datang.

Ia melangkah ke depan, hendak menghentikan laju bus itu jika saja—

"HEI!"

–**_ZRASSSH._** Bus melaju melewatinya begitu saja.

_Ah, damn! _Ia pasti sudah berada di bus itu, duduk nyaman diatasnya, jika saja seseorang tidak mencengkram pergelangan tangannya saat ini juga.

Ia berbalik, berniat untuk memaki orang kurang ajar itu kalau saja—

.

.

"Suho?"

.

.

"—Lay."

.

.

Lay memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. _Ugh_. Ada apa lagi ini? Salah apa lagi ia?

"Mau apa?"

Ia ingin pulang. Ia ingin pulang dan kabur dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Ia tidak mau berada di dekat Suho saat ini. Ia sudah lelah. Hatinya terlalu lelah.

"Tatap mataku kalau aku sedang berbicara, bodoh!"

Lay membuka kedua kelopak matanya—menatap wajah Suho dengan perlahan dan ragu. _Tuhan…_ Dia kelihatan seksi sekali. Rambutnya yang basah, wajahnya yang mengeras dengan mata disipitkan. Tatapan mengintimidasinya. Terlepas dari situasi yang memperangkapnya, Lay tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak_ fan-boying_ karena sekarang Suho terlihat _**keren sekali**_!_ Jangan merona. Jangan merona. Jangan merona please._

"—Ck!" Suho yang tidak sabar menarik dasi yang tersimpul di kerah seragam Lay—membuat wajah mereka kini terpaksa saling berdekatan.

Lay menegak ludah. Wajah Suho terlalu dekat, terlalu dekat—dan ya _Tuhanku~ wajahnya terlalu ganteng, terlalu ganteng_—

"—**Kau**. Dengarkan aku. Dan jangan mencoba kabur. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Lay menatapnya linglung, "Apa?"

Suho tampak termenung sejenak—ia jadi ragu pada sesuatu yang akan diucapkannya pada Lay sekarang.

Tapi, ia sudah terlanjur memantapkan hati. Ia juga tak mau hatinya terus diusik oleh perasaan menganggu ini. Ia tidak boleh mundur.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

.

"…Maaf?"

"Aku tanya, 'apa yang kau lakukan padaku?'"

Lay menatapnya bingung, "Aku… aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu."

Suho mencengkram dasi Lay semakin kuat, "_Bohong_. Aku tahu kau melakukan sesuatu padaku. Aku tahu kau—"

"Suho, aku tidak melakukan apa—"

"—**Jangan menyelaku**!" Suho membentak, keras. "Kau… kau uh.. _brengsek_! Semenjak aku bertemu denganmu... Di kolam renang itu. Ketika aku menyelamatkanmu dan kau memanggiku sebagai pangeranmu. Sejak saat itu aku tahu seharusnya aku tak pernah menyelamatkanmu hari itu. Mungkin... mungkin seharusnya aku biarkan saja kau tenggelam disana dan… _mati_. Jadi aku tak perlu melihatmu muncul di hidupku. " Suho mengernyitkan hidung,

"Tapi nyatanya apa? Aku tetap memilih menyelamatkanmu, memberimu nafas buatan, daripada membiarkanmu tenggelam dan mati membusuk disana."

Suho menghela nafas, "Ketika kau mengikutiku. Ketika kau membuatkan sekotak sushi untukku. Ketika kau selalu mengirimiku sms-sms konyolmu itu. Kau tahu apa? Terkadang aku merasa…berterima kasih. Dari itu aku sadar bahwa setidaknya masih ada yang peduli padaku. Memperhatikanku. Jadi ketika kau berhenti melakukan semua itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi aku merasa…_aneh_. ...Iya, aneh. "

Suho memejamkan mata. Membiarkan tetes-tetes air hujan mengenai tubuhnya yang sudah terlanjur basah.

Ia melanjutkan, "..dan ketika aku hampir… hampir _menyentuhmu_ saat itu. Kau tahu, itu bukan karena aku menyukai Kyungsoo. Aku hanya… hanya apa ya? Kau harus tahu ada satu kelemahan dari diriku yang sebenarnya aku benci. Aku akan bertindak diluar akal sehat ketika aku merasa… _gugup._ Ya, gugup. Gugup karena… dirimu. Karena kau yang entah kenapa membuat perutku seakan tergelitik oleh sesuatu. Membuatku merasakan perasaan gila ini. Perasaan yang awalnya tidak aku mengerti…"

Lay tertegun. Bibirnya seakan terkunci rapat dengan sendirinya mendnegar semua penuturan panjang lebar Suho.

Lay menarik nafas. Tubuhnya entah kenapa sedikit gemetar sekarang.

.

"Jadi... tujuanmu mengatakan semua ini padaku—"

"_Aku menyukaimu_, bodoh! Apakah otakmu benar-benar sebodoh itu sampai kau tak mengerti maksudku?" Suho berteriak, frustasi. Ia tidak peduli dengan Lay yang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak, atau mungkin keadaan wajahnya yang memerah kini.

Suho melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada dasi Lay dan mundur selangkah. Kini ia lebih memilih untuk mencengkram tasnya sendiri, mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Ia memulai,

"Maaf. Maafkan aku karena segala perkataanku. Aku selalu menghinamu, mengejekmu. Aku hanya… Kau tahu? Aku tidak pandai mengeskpresikan sesuatu. Aku bukanlah seorang pujangga yang pandai membuat kata-kata puitis… bahkan pada orang yang aku _sukai._ Aku… aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Aku.. _bingung_."

Suho mundur selangkah lagi, kini menatap Lay dengan sorot sedih, "Yeah. Dan seharusnya aku sadar, aku yang sampah disini. Aku yang brengsek. Aku yang bodoh disini." Ia mendongak, tersenyum getir, "Aku paham kalau kau membenciku sekarang. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Aku paham dan aku mengerti.

Maafkan aku dan… _selamat tinggal_."

.

Ia akan berbalik dan beranjak untuk pergi, ketika tiba-tiba—

.

.

"Kau benar-benar serius akan meninggalkanku disini? Dibawah hujan begini?"

.

.

Suho berbalik perlahan, terlalu terkejut.

.

"Dasar tidak _gentle_…" Lay mencibir. Kedua tangannya ditekuk di depan dada. Ia berjalan mendekati Suho yang masih diam mematung, diiringi oleh rintik hujan yang mengguyurnya. Kedua manusia itu kini saling berdiri berhadapan.

Kedua mata Lay menyipit menatap Suho,

"Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin menghangatkanku…

.

.

…._Sunbae_?"

.

Suho berkedip tiga kali. _Speechless_.

_Sunbae…_ Lay-_nya_.

Orang-sintingnya telah kembali.

.

Suho tergagap, "A-apa? Jadi kau tahu itu ak—"

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang punya skill staker amatiran selain kau?" Lay tersenyum mengejek.

Suho tahu seharusnya ia marah. _Tapi tidak bisa_.

Apalagi ketika Lay mendekatkan wajahnya, merasakan bagaimana bibir Lay mengunci bibirnya—menciumnya.

Terlebih ketika kedua lengan Lay merambat untuk melingkar manis di lehernya, atau ketika kedua tangan Suho bergerak perlahan melingkari pinggang pemuda itu.

Suho tak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk membalas ciuman itu. Bergerak perlahan namun pasti. Saling melumat lembut.

Bukan ciuman kasar—melainkan ciuman pertama seperti yang seharusnya. Yang melampiaskan segalanya. Ciuman yang terasa sedikit basa karena hujan, namun meninggalkan kesan manis di bibir masing-masing.

Mereka sama-sama kehabisan nafas ketika akhirnya mereka saling memisahkan diri. Deru nafas mereka tak beraturan namun tetap mengalun harmonis.

Lay melilitkan tangannya di dasi Suho dan menariknya mendekat, menggesekan ujung hidung mereka.

.

"Jadi sekarang... kau **milikku** kan?"

Suho menahan nafas, "_Y-yeah_."

Lay tersenyum misterius,

.

"Setelah ini, jangan harap kau bisa lari dariku... **sunbae**."

.

.

.

_Yeah_, mungkin Lay memang benar-benar sinting.

.

Tapi Suho tak berkeberatan jika ia harus belajar mencintai orang sinting seperti Lay.

.

… atau mungkin karena sebenarnya Suho juga sama-sama sinting.

Dan mereka bisa menjadi pasangan paling sinting di dunia.

.

**Suho dan Lay**.

Yeah,

…terdengar tidak buruk juga.

.

.

.

**E.N.D**

**.**

Finally, selesai juga. Tapi... *lirikkeatas* aduh, hancur ya. Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai harapan -_- dan mainstream banget. Maaf kalo humor yang saya masukin jd garing banget. Maaf kalo saya nyisipin beberapa bhs non-baku jg karena... well, mungkin tuntutan cerita ya T_T Dan... maaf kalo alurnya berasa terlalu cepet TT_TT Maaf juga karena saya baru bisa update sekarang, ini saya lagi sibuk banget sama UAS-ini pun juga nyolong waktu luang jg ._. ehem.

Itu nasib Kris sama Kyungsoo... silahkan dibayangin sendiri aja XD /dor. Tapi sebenernya Kris-Lay dan Suho-Kyungsoo disini cuman **temenan deket ** doang kok :3

Terakhir, MAKASIH BANGET buat responnyaaaa. Bener-bener nggak nyangkan ini ff bisa disambut baik sama temen-temen sekalian TT_TT *srot.

Sekali lagi makasih banyak. Dan last but not least**, **

**Review, please? ^^**


End file.
